Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses
by Arcklance
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai dix-neuf ans. Tout allait bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je croise la route d'un homme. Maintenant, ma vie est un vrai bordel !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 1**

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, ma jeune sœur m'avait convaincu de l'aider pour une pièce de théâtre. Ce jour-là, la jeune femme qui devait jouer le rôle féminin avait eu un petit accident et elle s'était tordue la cheville. N'ayant pas le temps de trouver une remplaçante qualifiée pour elle, ma sœur m'a demandé de prendre sa place. Bien entendu, j'ai refusé catégoriquement sa généreuse proposition car même si on me prenait pour une femme les trois quarts du temps, je n'en étais pas une pour autant.

Mais le problème avec ma sœur c'est qu'elle ne renonce jamais à une idée, quitte à vous rendre la vie impossible pour parvenir à ses fins. J'ai donc fini par accéder à sa requête, à contrecœur et uniquement pour avoir la paix. Voilà pourquoi lors de notre première rencontre j'étais en robe et talons hauts. Je portais aussi la perruque hideuse que Jess, ma petite sœur, m'avait enfoncée sur la tête avant mon entrée sur scène. Comment me suis-je retrouvé sur ce toit et dans cette tenue ? J'avoue avoir encore du mal à me le rappeler clairement. Tout ce qui me vient en tête de ce soir-là : c'est le soulagement que j'ai ressenti après à la fin du spectacle.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas par quel miracle, je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de la salle de théâtre. Je crois que j'étais en train de fumer une clope pour me détendre. Pas que je sois un fumeur, mais parfois dans les moments d'intenses émotions il m'arrive de m'en griller une pour relâcher la pression. Donc j'étais sur le toit en train de fumer quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je me rappelle que ma première réflexion en posant les yeux sur lui a été : Merde, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour lui ressembler que de même qu'à moitié ! Drôle de réflexion vous me direz, mais il fallait le voir. Ce mec était la perfection en homme. Il avait un visage avenant, mais pas banal, grand, musclé sans l'être à l'excès et pour ne rien gâcher, aussi très bon au combat.

Alors vous me pardonnerez ma première réflexion. Bon, je disais que notre première rencontre s'est faite sur un toit, mais je ne vous ai pas dit dans quelles circonstances exactement. Donc, pendant que je me grillais ma clope dans mon coin, mon attention fut attirée par des bruits provenant d'une bagarre. Une dizaine d'hommes en costumes noirs cernaient un grand type habillé comme un mannequin de haute couture. Pas que je sois un de ces mecs complètement mordus de la mode, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était bien sapé. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse ici. Pour la suite, il faut que je vous fasse un petit topo sur moi.

D'abord, commençons par mon nom… Alors, je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai dix-neuf ans. Je ne suis ni très grand ni très musclé (vous vous doutez bien que si cela avait été le cas ma sœur jumelle, Jess, n'aurait pas voulu de moi comme remplaçant pour sa précieuse pièce). Cela étant dit, vous devez savoir que je suis le genre de type à foncer dans les emmerdes sans prendre le temps de me poser de question ni prendre en compte les risques que je pourrais encourir. Là, vous devez vous dire : « mais il est bête ou quoi ? » Et vous aurez parfaitement raison. Avec mon gabarit de tom-pouce famélique, j'ai plus souvent eu l'occasion de dire bonjour au sol et au mur que de venir en aide aux gens à qui il m'arrive de me donner pour mission de les sortir du pétrin. Pourtant, malgré le nombre de fois où cela m'est arrivé, je n'ai toujours pas compris la leçon. Voilà pourquoi je pense qu'il me manque peut-être une case.

Maintenant que vous savez cela, revenons à ma première rencontre avec lui. Après ce que je viens de vous révéler, je pense que vous avez un peu deviné ce que j'ai fait quand je me suis aperçu de la situation. Eh oui ! Vous ne vous trompez pas. Comme l'idiot que je suis, je me suis lancé à la rescousse de ce pauvre malheureux qui, je dois préciser, se débrouillait parfaitement avant mon intervention. Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça ? Eh bien, dans ma précipitation pour lui venir en aide, j'avais oublié de prendre en compte les talons hauts que j'avais aux pieds. Ce ne fut donc pas une réelle surprise quand j'ai trébuché et me suis emmêlé les pieds dans l'immonde robe que je portais encore et dont j'avais aussi oublié la présence.

Résultat, j'ai roulé sur le toit et comme par hasard, j'ai atterri sur James Bond (il va sans dire que ce n'est pas son nom) qui mettait la pattée à ses adversaires. Je ne vous cache pas que mon intervention n'a pas vraiment plu à James Bond, ni aidé non plus. Je pense que s'il ne m'avait pas pris pour une femme il m'aurait déjà refait le portrait. Mais heureusement pour moi, il semblait avoir un certain respect pour ces dernières. J'avoue que ce fut bien la seule fois de ma vie où je fus heureux d'avoir était pris pour une femme. Non, sérieux ! Si vous vous étiez retrouvé face à cet hercule, vous seriez de mon avis. J'ai encore des frissons en pensant au regard qu'il a jeté sur moi ce soir-là. À ce moment-là, j'ai eu l'envie étrange de me transformer en une petite, riquiqui de rien du tout et invisible, souris. C'est vous dire à quel point j'ai eu peur de me faire fracasser la tronche.

Enfin, je suis toujours en vie, en un seul morceau et c'est l'essentiel, je pense. Pour en revenir à ma première rencontre avec James Bond, lorsque je lui suis tombé littéralement dans les bras, les mens in blacks qui l'entouraient en ont profité pour s'en prendre à lui. Sérieusement ! Où se trouve l'honneur de s'attaquer à un homme à terre qui plus à plusieurs, hein ?! Enfin, il ne sert à rien de ruminer là-dessus. Comme je disais, ces putains de lâches s'étaient empressés de lui sauter dessus en grognant comme des bêtes sauvages. Et vous savez quoi ? Ben, James Bond m'a protégé des coups en me plaçant sous lui et faisant barrage de son corps. C'est con ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais quand il a fait ça, j'ai eu l'envie folle de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Merde, je ne suis pas une bonne femme ! Je peux parfaitement prendre soin de moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps les coups ont plu sur lui, mais quand ces barbares se sont finalement éloignés, James bond m'est tombé dessus. Vous imaginez ce que j'ai ressenti quand ce Terminator s'est écroulé sur moi de tout son poids, moi la petite crevette de tom-pouce famélique !? J'ai bien entendu cru ma dernière heure par suffocation. Voilà pourquoi j'étais en train de réciter ma dernière prière quand j'ai senti son souffle un tantinet trop près de mon oreille.

_ Bon Dieu ! Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de marmonner femme ?

Voilà les premiers mots de James Bond. Il va de soi que me faire traiter de femme par lui ne m'a pas du tout plu. Je sais, je fais une fixette dessus, mais essayez-vous de vous mettre à ma place ! Bordel de merde ! Je suis un mec, pas une bonne femme ! Mais bon, passons. D'entre cette voix tellement mâle, grave et étonnamment, pleine d'assurant malgré ce qu'il venait de subir, me mit foutrement en rage. Et je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force, mais je l'ai repoussé brusquement sur ma droite et je me suis dégagé de lui. Tant bien que mal, je me suis relevé et après m'être débarrassé de ces conneries de talons, j'ai foutu le camp sans un regard en arrière ou le moindre remord. Je sais que c'est con et totalement injuste envers James Bond, mais j'étais bien trop en pétard pour ça. Cette rencontre est survenue il y a déjà un mois.

Pourquoi est-ce que je vous raconte ça ? Eh bien ! Dans ma grande naïveté, j'ai pensé que je ne recroiserais plus jamais cet imbécile de ma vie. Et vous savez quoi ?... J'avais tort ! Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je rase les murs de ma propre maison en cet instant précis, parce que James Bond se trouve actuellement en poste devant l'entrée de celle-ci. Je me demande ce qu'il fait là ? A-t-il découvert que je n'étais pas une femme et est venu me donner une raclée pour l'avoir dérangé cette nuit-là ? Est-il venu se venger pour mon abandon ? Je ne sais pas et j'ai peur de connaitre les réponses à mes questions. Préférant rester dans l'ignorance, je fais machine arrière et me décide à aller rendre visite à un ami. J'appellerais à la maison plus tard pour prévenir ma mère que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas très contente, mais elle ne s'y opposera pas non plus. Content de moi, je repars en sifflotant gaiement.

_ Putain ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? Je crache sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux pour voir la personne à qui je m'adresse et qui vient de me rentrer dedans… enfin, à qui je viens de rentrer dedans.

_ Es-tu toujours aussi désobligeant avec les inconnus ? Retentit une voix grave et pleine d'assurance.

Merde, comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver là ? Il était bien derrière moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout en me posant cette question, je sens mes jambes qui tremblent un peu… enfin, beaucoup. Alors, ma dernière heure est vraiment arrivée. Pendant que la panique commence lentement à me gagner, une grande main se dessine devant mes yeux. Je la regarde sans comprendre.

_ Allez-vous vous décider à la prendre, oui ou non ? me demande James Bond.

Je vous ai dit que je me trouve actuellement étalé sur le sol comme un pauvre demeuré ? Non ! Eh bien ! Maintenant, vous le savez.

_ Alors ?

Comme je sens qu'il commence à s'impatienter, je lui tends ma main. Il l'enferme dans sa grande paluche et me relève sans effort apparent. Cependant, la force qu'il y met me projet directement dans ses bras. Sous la surprise et avant que je ne parvienne à me dégager de lui, il referme ses bras autour de moi. Je me retrouve donc emprisonner, fermement, contre lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon cœur commence à battre un peu plus vite que la normale.

_ C'est bien toi, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps je suis à ta recherche.

_ Euh, un mois environ, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

_ Exactement. Mais je pensais être à la recherche d'une femme, pas d'un homme. Me dit-il avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air depuis la base de mon cou.

Merde, c'est un malade ! Il est en train de me renifler. Ne paniquons pas. Je tente de me rassurer en me disant que j'interprète mal les choses. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas mon imagination puisqu'il le refait une nouvelle fois.

_ Elle est aussi exquise que la dernière fois, je l'entends murmurer avant de prendre une autre bouffée.

Bizarrement, je n'ai aucun mal à me mettre à la place d'une assiette de steak. Je pense savoir ce qu'elle ressent juste avant de se faire déguster.

_ Je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais un homme, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je pense avoir assez attendu comme ça. Tu seras un bon compagnon pour moi et une parfaite Lupiniard pour la meute.

Mais de quoi il parle cet abruti ! J'ai intérêt à vite me casser d'ici. Alors même que je me fais cette réflexion, une voiture s'arrête à notre hauteur. Et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passe, me voilà fourré à l'intérieur. Quand je parviens enfin à réaliser ce qui se passe, le véhicule est déjà en marche. Je n'arrive pas à le croire, on vient de me kidnapper !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 2**

Je tourne en rond dans la chambre tel un félin en cage. Je suis dans une rage folle et je le fais bien sentir en réduisant le mobilier en morceaux… Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire mais ces stupides meubles sont tellement lourds que j'ai manqué de me briser le dos en essayant de soulever une chaise pour la lancer contre le mur. La honte pour un homme tout de même, mais à ma décharge je vous avais déjà prévenu que j'étais une crevette naine ! Énervé par mon incapacité à souler cette fichue chaise, je fais le tour de la pièce à la rechercher de quoi soulager ma colère. Mon regard se pose sur un vase, qui, à premier vu, me semble valoir une fortune.

Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, me dis-je en m'approche de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je le saisis des deux mains et le soulève avec l'intention de le jeter au pied du gigantesque lit triple qui se dresse fièrement au milieu de la chambre. Pour être certain de ne pas rater mon lancer, je prends une grande inspiration et me positionne tel un lanceur de balles de baseball. Enfin prêt, je lève le vase au-dessus de ma tête. Mais au moment de l'envoyer, je sens une résistance qui m'empêche de jeter le vase. C'est comme s'il était coincé entre deux murs invisibles. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre d'où peut venir cette résistance invraisemblable, je me contente de tirer de toutes mes forces le vase vers l'avant. Mais il m'est impossible de le faire bouger. Merde ! C'est quoi encore cette connerie ! Pesté-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

-Lâche ce vase avant de te faire mal, retentit soudainement une voix dans mon dos et à seulement quelques centimètres de mon dos pour être plus précis.

James Bond, alias mon kidnappeur !

Bordel de dieu ! Comment a-t-il fait pour se glisser jusqu'à ma hauteur sans que je ne l'aie entendu venir ?! Je m'interroge tout en lâchant le vase afin de pouvoir faire face au nouvel arrivant. Alors là, je ne suis absolument pas surpris de découvrir que c'était lui les putains de murs invisibles qui bloquaient ce fichu vase de mes deux ! Si, si, si ! Il n'y a aucune ironie dans ma remarque. Je ne suis aucunement surpris par cette réalisation. Et de toute façon, tout le monde sait que James Bonde est en réalité Harry Houdini et qu'il est de ce fait capable de réaliser des prodiges extraordinaires en plus des kidnappings de jeunes hommes innocents et sans histoire pour les amener dans des manoirs somptueux, cachés au milieu d'une forêt super flippante ! Si, si ! C'est la stricte vérité, croyez-moi.

Ah ! Mais j'y pense, je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé après mon enlèvement devant chez moi ! À ce souvenir, je lance mon regard le plus menaçant et assassin sur James Bond, cela n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'impressionner, mais moi, ça me soulage et c'est ce qui compte ici. Bref, quand j'ai réalisé qu'on était en train de m'enlever, la voiture s'était déjà engagée sur l'autoroute. Bien entendu, après ce constat, je me suis débattu comme un beau diable pour me dégager des bras de James Bond qui me tenait fermement dans ses bras avec l'intention de de m'échapper. Cependant, j'avais beau lutter en me tortillant dans tous les sens, il m'a été impossible de le faire lâcher prise. Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû recourir à une méthode peu honorable pour un homme afin de l'obliger à me lâcher. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait n'est pas très viril, mais comme on dit : aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. C'est pourquoi, en désespoir de cause, j'ai mordu de toutes mes forces le bras de James Bond.

Et cela n'a pas manqué de faire son effet car il m'a relâché immédiatement. Pas complètement malheureusement, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse me dégager de lui. Et là, j'ai fait l'une des choses les plus stupides de toute ma vie… Je me suis penché en travers des jambes de James Bond et j'ai ouvert la portière de la voiture, qui, je dois vous rappeler, était en marche. Je ne vous dis pas la pétoche que j'ai eue quand j'ai failli tomber du véhicule qui roulait à près de 110 km/h sur l'autoroute. Et à mon grand regret, si j'ai pu éviter une mort certaine après mon geste plus que stupide, c'est grâce à la rapidité d'intervention et à la force phénoménale de mon kidnappeur. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais il est arrivé à non seulement, me faire rentrer dans la voiture avant que je ne touche le sol bétonné, mais il est aussi parvenu à refermer la portière par la même occasion.

Je dois dire que même s'il venait de me sauver les miches, j'avais et j'ai encore la haine contre lui. Et puis, entre nous, s'il ne m'avait pas enlevé, je n'aurais pas eu à tenter de sauter de la voiture. Donc, si j'ai failli aller rejoindre mes ancêtres avant l'heure, c'est entièrement de sa faute, pas de la mienne ! Mais bref, revenons à ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Après m'avoir tiré dans la voiture, enfin, dans ses bras pour être plus exact, James Bond ne m'a plus lâché. Ce malade m'a serré tellement fort dans ses bras que j'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée une fois de plus. Non, mais qui a idée de faire un truc pareil et avec un mec en plus ! Et pendant qu'on était en train de m'étouffer, le véhicule dans lequel j'étais maintenu prisonnier s'était enfoncé dans les bois. Je ne vous dis pas la frousse que j'ai eue quand je me suis aperçu de ça. Vous savez ce qui m'est passé en tête à cet instant-là ? Non !

Alors, vous connaissez les films _Massacre à la tronçonneuse_ , _Détour mortel_ ou des films du même genre ? Si c'est le cas, dites-vous que je me voyais déjà à la place des pauvres types qui par malheur croisaient la route de ces familles complètement barges. En conséquence, plus la voiture s'enfonçait dans les bois, plus je me faisais des films de plus en plus affreux sur ce qui m'attendait au bout du chemin. Et lorsque cette putain de bagnole s'est enfin arrêtée devant le plus grand et plus beau manoir qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de James Bond et le fait que je me trouvais enfermé dans ses bras comme un enfant de bas âge.

La peur au ventre, je me suis laissé manipuler par mon kidnappeur sans lui opposer la moindre résistance. Je sais que c'était une attitude complètement stupide de ma part dans la mesure où je croyais qu'on me conduisait dans un abattoir humain. Mais mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! C'était super flippant ! En fin de compte, je n'ai pas été conduit dans un abattoir, mais dans la chambre où je me trouve actuellement. Quand on a quitté la bagnole, James Bond est entré dans le manoir en me portant dans ses bras telle une putain de mariée et a monté une longue volée de marches sans dire un seul mot aux gens qui se trouvaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le manoir. Ensuite, il m'a enfermé dans cette chambre où après avoir essayé de trouver une porte de sortie en vain, je me suis attelé à refaire la décoration infructueusement là aussi.

Tout en fusillant James Bond du regard, je tente de trouver un objet à lui jeter à la figure, mais la manœuvre est bien trop compliquée pour que je puisse y parvenir. Bon, tant pis, je vais faire avec les moyens du bord. Et au lieu de poser des questions sur le pourquoi de ma présence dans cet endroit et ce qui était attendu de moi, je me propulse comme un boulet de canon sur mon ravisseur. Comme vous devez vous en douter, mon attaque super puissante n'a eu aucun effet sur l'Hercule qui se tient devant moi. Pour être honnête, il n'a même pas bougé d'un millimètre. L'enfoiré a seulement tendu une main devant lui avec un « je-m'en-foutisme » à vous dresser les cheveux sur la tête. C'est comme dans ces scènes de films où un des acteurs se jetait en plein milieu d'une route, les jambes écartées, une main sur la hanche et l'autre tendue devant lui pour faire ''STOP ! '' à la voiture qui lui fonce dessus.

Et moi comme un pauvre con, je me précipite sur lui et plante le sommet de mon crâne dans la paume de sa main. Pour mieux visualiser la chose, imaginez que votre petite sœur ou votre petit frère de cinq ans vous fonce dessus la tête la première. Vous êtes de mon avis que la plupart du temps, vous avez tendance à poser la main sur sa tête, ce qui le/la stoppe directement, mais étrangement, le petit ou la petite démon(e) continu d'essayer d'avancer alors même que cela leur est parfaitement impossible. Eh bien, si vous voyez de quoi je parle, remplacez vos sœurs et frères par moi et vous aurez une petite idée de la scène. Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis très persévérant et têtu comme une mule ? …

En fait, plus têtu qu'une mule a l'habitude de me dire ma mère. Non ! Alors, voilà chose faite. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu d'abandonner, je donne un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'enfoiré… Bon, rectification, j'ai voulu donner un coup de pied à son tibia, mais… euh… comment dire… mon pied est trop court. Oh là ! Je vous vois venir ! Et je vous interdis de rire ! Et de tout façon, ce n'est pas une tare d'être petit ! Et d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que ce qui est petit est mignon ! Euh… oubliez ça. Je pense que ce n'est pas très réconfortant pour un homme d'être qualifié de mignon. Mais je vous interdis de rire tout de même ou je viens vous foutre mon poing dans la gueule !

-Petit, je ne sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais tout de suite, s'élève soudainement la voix de James Bond.

-Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à te botter les fesses ! Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, je lui dis avec hargne en balançant une fois de plus mon pied en direction de son tibia.

Rien qu'un petit centimètre et j'y suis. Très impliqué dans ma tentative, je ne fais plus attention à lui. De ce fait, je suis complètement pris de surprise lorsque je me retrouve enfermé dans les bras de mon ravisseur pour la énième fois de la journée. Mais bordel ! C'est quoi cette manie déjà ?! Bien entendu, la surprise passée, je me mets à me débattre comme un beau diable. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il n'a aucun mal à me maîtriser.

_ Écoute, Harry…

_ Comme tu connais mon nom d'abord ? Je lui coupe la parole. T'es un genre de psychopathe qui suit les gens à leur insu avant de les enlever, je l'accuse en tentant de lui faire face parce qu'il me tient dos à lui.

_ Non, je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Et si tu voulais bien m'écouter une minute, je pourrais tout t'expliquer.

_ Tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as appris mon prénom, je lui dis d'une voix où perce la méfiance. Et j'ai des réserves sur le ''psychopathe''.

_ Après notre rencontre de l'autre fois sur le toit, j'ai mené une petite enquête sur toi et ta sœur. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert ton identité.

_ Pourquoi t'étais à ma recherche ?

_ En fait, je croyais être à la recherche de ta sœur, mais en fin de compte, c'était après toi que je cherchais.

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question ça.

_ Pour répondre à ta question, il faut que je te parle un peu de moi et de ma race, me dit-il en me relâchant.

J'en profite pour mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et moi.

_ Mon nom est Remus Lupin et je suis un Aleph loup. Un Aleph de sang. Et toi Harry Potter, tu es mon compagnon… ma Lupiniard. Tu es celui qui va me permettre de réclamer le Sceptre de lune et ainsi reprendre la place qui est mienne.

Hein ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 3**

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore ici après les révélations aberrantes que James Bond vient de me faire. Rectification, ce n'est pas James Bond, mais plutôt Don Quichotte au vu des divagations qu'il balance à tout va. Non mais ! Pour qui il m'a pris l'autre ? Des hommes capables de se changer en loup ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Merlin l'enchanteur est réel et moi je suis le roi Arthur ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire à dormir de debout qu'il m'a raconté sur moi ?! Comme quoi, je suis le détenteur du pouvoir de la meute ! Si j'étais en possession d'un quelconque pouvoir, je l'aurai su tout de même.

Croyez-moi ! Si cela avait été le cas, je ne m'en serais pas privé et m'en serais servi pour botter quelques culs de merdeux un peu trop arrogants et qui pètent plus haut que leurs derrières bouseux, du genre de cette pourriture trop gâtée de Malfoy ! Mais là, je crois que je vais un peu trop vite en besogne. Je vais donc revenir un peu en arrière pour que vous puissiez comprendre les raisons de mon état actuel. Après que mon ravisseur m'ait donné son nom que je n'ai absolument pas retenu parce que cela ne m'intéresse absolument pas ; il s'est lancé dans le récit d'une histoire complètement tirée par les cheveux. D'après lui, il serait le fils d'un grand roi ou un truc qui y ressemble. Mais attention ! D'après cet aliéné, parce qu'entre nous, seul un aliéné irait vendre ce genre de débilités, son père était un roi loup. En fait, il aurait été le roi des rois loups.

Et, toujours selon lui, son père aurait été assassiné par un dénommé Fenrir Greyback qui a ensuite pris la place de son paternel avant de massacrer toute sa famille. Et pour montrer sa grande clémence, le nouveau Roi ou comme me l'a appris James Bond, le nouvel Aleph, a laissé la vie sauve au dernier né de la famille et en a fait son héritier. Cependant, Greyback a pris une compagne entre temps et a eu un fils qui a autant d'ambition que son père. Ce qui fait que depuis plusieurs, tenez-vous bien, centaine d'années, le fils de l'actuel roi cherche par tous les moyens à se débarrasser de James Bond. Selon cet aliéné qui vient de m'enlever, les hommes en noirs avec qui il se bagarrait le soir de notre première rencontre étaient des envoyés du fils du roi.

Et ce n'est pas fini ! Déjà que cette histoire est complètement absurde, le mec à surenchérit avec son récit ridicule de Lupiniard. Tenez-vous bien, parce que la suite est tout simplement invraisemblable, absurde même. Je vous ai appris qu'il m'a dit que j'étais le détenteur de la puissance de la meute. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est la signification de ce mot dans la meute. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le détenteur de la puissance de la meute est la Lupiniard, la compagne de l'Aleph. Avez-vous remarqué que je viens d'employer le mot ''compagne'' ? Ce qui nous indique, à vous et moi, que cette place est normalement occupée par une femme. Et si vous avez été attentifs à mon récit, vous avez forcément remarqué que je suis un homme et non une femme.

Donc, à moins que je ne me sois trompé durant toutes ses années sur ma nature, je vois mal comment je pourrais être cette Lupiniard dont il n'a pas arrêté de faire des éloges. Ah ! Oui, j'ai oublié de vous informer que j'ai finalement appris les raisons de mon enlèvement. Tout ça, c'est parce que ce con de James Bonde croit que je lui suis destiné. Vous vous rendez compte de son délire ! Moi, destiné à lui ? Les dieux ne me haïssent pas autant… enfin, je l'espère. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a rétorqué quand je lui ai demandé ce qui lui a fait croire une idiotie pareille ? Cet imbécile m'a répondu que mon odeur en était la preuve, tout comme elle me désignait comme la Lupiniard de la meute.

Mon odeur ! Vous imaginez le truc ? Cet abruti de première m'a kidnappé parce que ''MON ODEUR'' lui a parlé ! Mon odeur, bordel de merde ! Il s'est pris pour un putain de chien ou quoi ! Vous voyez que j'ai eu raison de me méfier de lui et que je n'avais pas imaginé son reniflement. Il m'a réellement flairé cette fois-là. Et croyez-moi, ça a vraiment de quoi vous filer les jetons tout ça. Je crois que c'est même plus flippant que ce que j'imaginais dans la voiture. Enfin, bref ! Suite à ses déclarations loufoques, je lui ai ordonné de se barrer de la chambre avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Bon, sur le moment, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à mes actions, mais après coup, je me suis rendu compte que le type aurait pu me démolir la tronche au lieu de vider les lieux comme je venais de lui ordonner d'une manière si pompeuse.

Résultat des courses, me voici revenu à mon point de départ, tournant rageusement en rond dans cette maudite chambre. Après plusieurs allées et retours pour m'assurer de ne pas avoir manqué une porte de sortie, je me dirige vers le lit et me laisse tomber dessus en songeant à ma famille dont j'ai peur de ne jamais revoir. Je ne sais comment je suis parvenu à réaliser un tel exploit dans ma situation, mais je me suis endormi à un moment. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai pu constater que la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Et si seulement ça pouvait être tout ce que je relève. Mais non, cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ! Devinez qui s'est invité dans ''MON LIT'' sans mon autorisation ! Gagné ! C'est bien ce connard de James Bond de mes deux !

Bon, je sais que techniquement ce n'est pas mon lit et certainement plutôt le sien. Mais dans la mesure où il m'a installé sans mon consentement dans cette dernière et que j'y dormais déjà avant son arrivée, je pense… non je suis convaincu que ce putain de lit de 100 mètres de long et de large EST A MOI ! Si, il est à moi et à moi seul ! Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de me casser de cette baraque. OK, je sais ! Je pourrais faire un effort en prenant en compte l'immensité de ce lit (d'ailleurs qui a besoin d'un truc de cette taille, hein ?!), le fait que celui-ci soit à lui à l'origine et que même si j'ai été amené ici contre ma volonté, je reste un invité. Mais le hic chers amis… je peux vous appeler amis, hein ?! Et puis non, je n'ai pas besoin de votre consentement et je vais me contenter de le faire. Et si cela ne vous plait pas, tant pis pour vous !

Alors où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Donc, je disais que le hic dans cette histoire de partage de lit imposé, c'est que ce primate m'a pris pour un bordel d'ours en peluche ! Eh oui ! Je suis actuellement en train de me faire étouffer par cet abruti de première ! Comme si ce machin titanesque n'a pas suffisamment de place pour qu'il se sente obliger de venir me coller comme ça ! Pff ! Vous savez, je commence sérieusement à redouter pour ma survie. À force de me faire écraser dans les bras de ce type à tout bout de champ, je fais finir par y laisser quelques os à mon avis. Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important à cet instant précis. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense que finir avec les os réduits en purée n'est pas important ? Eh bien ! Je ne suis pas Albert Einstein, mais je peux vous affirmer que la chose qui se colle si durement à mes pauvres petites fesses n'est pas une fleur.

Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit, mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de conclure avec ma copine. Eh oui ! J'ai une copine malgré mon physique de Steve Urkel. Alors vous comprenez pourquoi je ne tiens pas à passer à la casserole avec non seulement un homme, mais aussi un aliéné. Voilà pourquoi, après avoir tenté la manière douce pour me dégager du koala géant qui me prend pour une planche à gratter pour son machin de la taille de King Kong, je me décide à recourir à la manière forte. Avant que vous ne me jugiez pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, je vous invite à vous mettre pendant une seconde à ma place ; ensuite vous pourrez parler. Ceci étant dit, revenons à nos moutons ou plus simplement, à nos pervers de kidnappeur.

Je prends une grande inspiration et glisse lentement et délicatement ma main entre nos deux corps. À tâtons, je pars à la recherche du petit King Kong. Arrivé à destination, je prends une seconde inspiration avant de fermer brusquement et vicieusement, de toutes mes forces, mes doigts autour de petit King Kong. Je ne suis pas très musclé, mais ma stratégie marche impeccablement. Un peu trop même si vous voulez mon avis. Cet abrutit lâche un mugissement qui tient plus du grognement animal que de l'humain avant de m'éjecter du lit d'une poussée à la Superman qui me fait atterrir trois mètres plus loin. Merde, je crois que je viens de me casser le poignet ! Je laisse échapper de petites plaintes de douleurs en essayant de me tenir debout tout en tenant mon pauvre poignet douloureux. Parvenant à me mettre à la verticale difficilement, je lance mon regard le plus meurtrier sur l'idiot qui vient de me jeter si durement au sol.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, mais cet imbécile est complètement nu. Nu, du genre vraiment nu ! Du genre : Je ne porte aucun vêtement sur moi ! Du genre à poil ! Comment est-ce que je peux voir tout ça dans le noir ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien, mais pourtant, je peux distinguer parfaitement le torse monstrueux, les bras surdimensionnés, les jambes de bucheron et, surtout, le petit King Kong qui se tient étonnamment bien doit et dirigé vers moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Quand mes yeux se sont posés sur petit King Kong, une pensée vraiment, mais alors vraiment, ridicule m'est passée en tête : « Le monde est vraiment mal fait et injuste ! ». Alors que je me désole de l'injustice du monde et que je trouve enfin la réponse à la question : « Quand on est grand, est ce que c'est de partout ? », James Bond saute du lit et fonce sur moi comme un taureau devant un drapeau rouge.

Je crois que je suis sur le point de me faire pipi dessus tellement j'ai la pétoche. Pas très courageux tout ça, me diriez-vous. Mais je m'en fou. Ce type est vraiment impressionnant… et nu. Alors, mon courage, il peut aller se faire ailleurs ! Pendant que le nudiste se dirige dans ma direction avec une expression qui n'envisage rien de bon pour moi, je me mets à chercher une échappatoire avec affolement, à la manière d'une souris devant chat, mais je n'en trouve aucune. La pression commence alors à monter inexorablement en moi, tandis que la panique me submerge complètement. Il n'est plus qu'à deux pas de moi. Je ferme alors les yeux en priant pour une aide divine ou bien du diable, qu'importe, je suis prêt à accepter n'importe laquelle.

Je le sens. Il est là en face de moi, son souffle a seulement quelques millimètres de mon visage. Les yeux toujours fermés, je perçois, sans trop savoir comment, son bras qui se lève avec lenteur. La peur prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je tremble comme une feuille. Son bras part en arrière avant de s'élancer vers moi. Il va me cogner. Je me prépare à l'impact, mais il ne vient pas. Alors que je commence à me poser des questions, un bruit fracassant d'un objet qui rentre en collision avec un meuble se fait entendre. La curiosité prend le pas sur ma peur et j'ouvre les yeux pour chercher la cause du bruit. Eh ben, merde alors ! L'objet qui vient de rentrer en collision avec un meuble n'est autre que James Bond.

Comment ? Qui ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser ces questions que la porte s'ouvre violemment et qu'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en petits tenues pour les uns, ou en tenues d'Adam pour les autres, font irruption dans la chambre. Bon, c'est clair, je pense que je vais me faire trucider. Alors, je vous dis adieux pendant que j'en ai encore la possibilité.

_ Remus, tu vas bien ? demande l'un des nouveaux arrivants.

_ Oui Sirius, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu trop sonné par la violence du choc.

Hein ! Il vient de dire Sirius ! Sirius comme dans Sirius Black, mon parrain ? Mais non, je dois certainement me tromper, il doit certainement exister des centaines de Sirius sur Terre.

_ Je t'ai pourtant prévenu de ne pas l'énerver. Mon filleul est sacré numéro !

Faut croire que j'ai raison, c'est bien mon idiot de parrain. Mais dans ce cas, que fait-il là ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 4**

Alors que je me demande ce que Sirius, qui est supposé se trouver quelque part en Afrique ou en France pour affaires, fait ici, une pensée parasite me travers l'esprit. Pas que je me sente complexé, hein ! Enfin, juste un peu. Mais cela peut très bien se comprend dans la situation actuelle. Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire, que je trouve absolument et terriblement injuste que tous les machins des messieurs nus, présents dans cette chambre, soient anormalement démesurés. Bon, je reconnais que penser à un truc aussi bête dans ma position n'est pas la chose à faire. Mais qu'y puis-je, si ces primates viennent me balancer leurs zigounettes en pleine figure sans me demander mon avis et sans aucune trace de pudeur !

Mais je crois que je me perds un peu là. En tous cas, je suis vraiment étonné par la présence de Sirius dans ce manoir d'agents secrets nudistes. Pourquoi agents secrets ? Dans la mesure où tout ce petit monde, Sirius et les femmes incluses, sont tous bâtis comme des sportives de haut niveau et qu'ils sont tous exagérément trop grands pour mon bien ; la première pensée logique, enfin de mon point de vue, est que les habitants de ce manoir appartiennent tous à un organisme gouvernemental qui les emploie à des fins non catholiques. Mais comme je l'ai souligné, ce n'est que mon humble avis, hein ! Oh là là là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fou lui ? Merde ! Je ne le crois pas ! C'est… c'est… j'en perds mes mots.

Vous devez certainement vous demander qu'elle est la cause de mon ahurissement. Alors, comment dire cela de façon à ce que vous ne me preniez pas pour un désaxé shooté aux amphètes … Eh ben, pour faire court, mon taré de parrain est actuellement en train de lécher, j'aie bien dit lécher, genre, avec la langue et tous et tous, l'épaule ensanglantée de James Bond. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était blessé celui-là ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus choquant dans l'histoire ! Ce qui me choque (même si voir mon parrain dans cette position est vraiment perturbant), ce sont les actions des nouveaux arrivants.

Ces derniers, après que Sirius ait commencé à lécher la blessure de James Bond, se sont tous mis à quatre pattes avant de commencer à faire cercle autour de Sirius et James Bond. Jusque-là il n'y a rien de vraiment perturbant même si un tel comportement n'est pas très ''humain'' dirais-je. Ce qui me perturbe moi, c'est le son étrange qui commence à s'échapper de leurs gorges. C'est un son qui se situe entre le grognement animal et le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Mais attention, ça ne s'arrête pas là ! La suite va vous faire penser à une plaisanterie, mais cela n'en est pas une, croyez-moi ! Bon ? Je me lance… Je vous jure que c'est la pure vérité, hein ! Devant mes yeux hallucinés, la peau des hommes et des femmes, qui font un cercle autour de James Bond et de mon parrain, est en train de se couvrir, lentement, mais inexorablement de fourrure.

Je veux dire, du genre, la fourrure qui recouvre les animaux. Et pour être plus précis, la fourrure d'un chien ou même d'un loup. J'ai l'horrible impression que ces malades anormaux vont se transformer en loup-garou. C'est dingue, non ?! Je dois certainement me faire des idées ! Cependant, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai l'impression de me trouver devant l'écran de mon ordi en train de mater une série ou un film sur les loups garous. Mais pas le genre ''Teen Wolf'', non, ce qui est en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux rentre bien plus dans la catégorie des loups-garous des films ''Underworld'' que de la série pour ados que j'adore regarder. Vous voyez, des loups-garous super féroces, gigantesques et avec une myriade de dents super aiguisées et qui ne demandent qu'à venir croquer un petit bout de la cuisse famélique de Harry Potter.

Vous devez vous douter que je flippe comme jamais en cet instant. Et encore plus quand je m'aperçois que ces monstrueux loups qui viennent de prendre la place des hommes et femmes qui se trouvaient devant moi il y a seulement quelques secondes, braquent leurs immenses et effrayants yeux jaunes dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils font ça, mais je ne vais certainement pas attendre pour le découvrir. Voilà pourquoi, chers amis, je prends mes jambes à mon cou et rapide comme l'éclair, je sprinte vers la porte en priant tous les dieux de l'univers pour qu'aucune de ces créatures démoniques n'ait l'idée de me bloquer le passage.

Et pour une fois la chance est de mon côté, car je parviens à les dépasser et à franchir la porte sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Je ne perds pas de temps et je prends la direction des escaliers qui se dresse devant moi. Je me précipite vers elles et les descends quatre à quatre. Sans faire de pause, je me dirige vers la porte, l'ouvre avec précipitation et plonge dehors sans un regard en arrière. Il fait nuit noire, mais je ne me laisse pas impressionner pour autant. Je prends une direction au hasard et m'emploie à mettre autant de distance qu'il met possible, entre le manoir et moi-même. Alors que je m'enfonce dans les bois, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela après tout. Qui sait ce qui m'attend dans ces bois ? Mais connaissant ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté, je décide de tenter ma chance tout de même. Pendant ma course à l'aveuglette, j'entends plusieurs hurlements venant du manoir. Sans hésitation, j'allonge mon pas.

J'ouvre les yeux dans une chambre inconnue. Ce n'est ni la mienne ni celle de James Bond, alors à qui appartient-elle ? Mais plus important, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et puis, c'est où ici déjà et comment est-ce que j'ai atterri là ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est de ma course frénétique dans les bois au milieu de la nuit. Après ça, c'est le trou noir. Sachant que ce n'est pas en restant dans ce lit et en posant des questions que je vais obtenir des réponses, je me lève et pars à la découverte de mon nouvel environnement. Pendant que je fouille la chambre, je fais tout mon possible pour oublier que je viens de voir des hommes et des femmes se changer en loups-garous. Je tente aussi de me convaincre que tout cela n'a été que le fruit de mon imagination un peu trop débordant.

Je ne veux même pas penser à l'histoire abracadabrante de James Bonde sur l'existence des loups-garous et des meutes. Je suis bien trop perturbé pour ça. Tout en farfouillant la pièce, je m'aperçois d'un truc. Je vous vois venir avec vos : « mais il est bête ou quoi ! Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'aperçoit de ça ! ». Je sais, je sais, mais je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas les idées très claires en ce moment. Et puis, j'aimerais bien vous voir vous à ma place ! Je suis certain que vous ferez moins les malins après ça ! Enfin, passons et revenons nos moutons. Comme je disais, je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose. Un petit détail de rien du tout dirais-je. Il se trouve qu'un petit malin m'a pris pour une poupée humaine, car cet imbécile à profiter de mon inconscience pour me foutre une putain de robe de nuit.

Je veux dire, une robe de nuit du genre de celle que portait ma grand-mère pour dormir. Vous voyez, le type de robes longues, larges, habituellement blanches et à froufrous. Et vous savez ce qui est le plus enrageant dans tout ça ? C'est que cette horreur est d'un rose tellement rose, que j'en ai mal aux yeux. De deux choses l'une, ou bien le propriétaire de cette chambre est un excentrique qui m'est venu en aide en me trouvant évanoui dans les bois, où j'ai dû être pris d'un malaise après ma longue course ; ou bien je suis tombé sur un psychopathe aux goûts étranges et dérangeants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la forte impression que c'est ma deuxième hypothèse la bonne. Et comme je ne tiens pas faire la rencontre d'un tel personnage, j'ai tout intérêt à me bouger les fesses et à filer d'ici.

On dirait bien que pour une fois, depuis le début de toute cette histoire, la chance a décidé de me faire une petite visite amicale, car je finis par trouver une fenêtre ouverte près du lit. Ne perdant pas de temps, je l'ouvre en grand et jette un regard dehors. Je constate alors que le soleil commence à se coucher et que je me trouve peut-être au trois ou au quatrième étage d'une maison se trouvant au milieu des bois. Un peu comme chez James Bond. Si je veux passer par là pour me sauver, j'ai intérêt à trouver une corde. Mais où ? Je refais donc le tour de la chambre et réunis tous les draps et rideaux de la pièce. Ensuite, je m'emploie à bricoler une corde en déchirant puis en tressant les morceaux de draps et de rideaux. Je tiens à la vie, donc je ne vais pas prendre le risque de voir les draps se détacher pendant ma descente, c'est pourquoi je préfère prendre mon temps pour bien faire les choses au risque de me faire surprendre.

Trente minutes plus tard environ, j'ai ma corde. Elle est un peu courte et je vais devoir sauter les derniers mètres, mais c'est mieux que rien. Avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, je me dirige vers l'armoire et tente de me trouver de quoi m'habiller correctement. Mine de rien, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dehors déguisé en grand-maman Potter. Manque de chance, tout ce qui se trouve dans le meuble est surdimensionné. Donc, j'ai le choix entre ressembler à ma grand-mère en robe de nuit où à un petit garçon de quatre ans jouant avec les vêtements de son père. Quel choix épineux ! Prendre le risque de me faire passer pour un pervers dans ma tenue actuelle si je rencontre quelqu'un en chemin, ou bien risquer de me casser la gueule en portant l'un des vêtements surhumains qui se trouve dans ce placard.

Après une sérieuse réflexion, je vote pour la robe de chambre immonde que je porte en me disant qu'il vaut mieux passer pour un détraqué que de manquer de me tuer en trébuchant quelque part. Ma décision prise, je me rends à la salle de bain pour me désaltérer parce que j'ai terriblement soif, avant d'aller attacher ma corde sur le montant du lit qui est aussi solide que celui de la chambre de James Bond. Étrange tout cela. Si je n'avais pas si peur de passer pour un parano, je dirais que la personne qui m'a pris pour mémé Potter est soit James Bond lui-même, soit un de ses amis. Et dans les deux cas, cela n'a rien de rassurant. Surtout avec cette histoire de Lupiniard. Je m'assure que la corde est bien attachée avant de la lancer par la fenêtre.

Afin de me donner du courage, je prends plusieurs inspirations avant d'enjamber la fenêtre. Essayant de ne pas regarder vers le bas, je commence une lente descente vers le sol. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prend, mais bientôt, je me trouve en bout de corde. Je suis à trois bons mètres du sol et si je veux me tirer de cet endroit, je dois sauter. Tremblant un peu de peur, je tente de me donner du courage avant de me lancer. Eh ho ! Même si j'ai la mauvaise habitude de me foutre dans des situations à risques, je suis d'un naturel très peureux. Ce qui, entre nous, est très contradictoire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de philosopher dessus parce que je crois entendre du bruit venant de la chambre.

La peur de me faire prendre prenant le dessus sur ma peur de me casser une jambe en sautant prend le dessus sur moi. Je lâche donc la corde et saute. Je tombe sur mes deux jambes. Celles-ci tremblent de douleur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder dessus. Péniblement, les jambes tremblantes, je me dirige vers l'orée du bois. Pendant que je m'enfonce dans le bois, je crois entendre un rugissement de colère. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune intention de me retourner ou d'attendre pour connaitre l'origine de ce cri. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche entre ces arbres et dans le noir. La fatigue et la douleur me gagnent peu à peu. Je suis épuisé et mes jambes me font un mal de chien.

Je décide donc à faire une petite pause avant de reprendre ma route pour je ne sais où. Et pour ne rien arranger, la faim et la soif commencent elles aussi à se mettre à la fête. Ce n'est pas étonnant cela dit, mon dernier repas remonte à je ne sais plus quand. Je m'arrête près d'un grand arbre et m'assois sur une de ses énormes racines. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'assoupir, car je me réveil brusquement, la peur au ventre. Je sens que je ne suis pas seul. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais que quelqu'un se trouve près de moi. Il se cache de moi. Je crois qu'il veut me faire peur et cela marche très bien. Je me lève lentement en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions avec affolement. Et malgré la noirceur de la nuit, comme quelques heures plus tôt dans la chambre de James Bond, je peux voir clairement dans l'obscurité. Et cela, au lieu de me soulager, me fait encore plus peur que la présence d'un prédateur autour de moi.

En parcourant les environs de mon regard, celui-ci se pose sur une paire de deux yeux d'un rouge animal et écarlate. Mais la chose la plus surprenante de cette découverte, c'est que les yeux n'appartiennent pas un animal, mais à ce qui me semble être un homme. Un homme gigantesque, mais un homme tout de même. Il est de la même carrure que James Bond, mais je sais, je sens que ce n'est pas lui ou l'un des hommes qui étaient présents dans la chambre de celui-ci et qui se sont changés en loup géant. Alors, si ce n'est pas l'un d'eux, qui est-il ?

_ Bonsoir, ma petite Lupiniard, me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi. J'étais vraiment impatient de faire ta rencontre. Nous allons former un couple des plus parfaits. T'avoir à mes côtés va sans nul doute m'assurer le titre d'Aleph.

C'est quoi encore cette merde !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 5**

Franchement, je ne sais pas à quoi carbure ce type, mais cela doit être vachement puissant pour qu'il en vienne à balancer des conneries pareilles. Sinon, avez-vous, tout comme moi, noter l'emploie du féminin ou bien est-ce juste le fruit de mon imagination ? Je demande parce que si c'est bien le cas, je crois que je vais en faire de la patté pour chien de cet abrutit, qui, je vous rappelle, fais le triple de ma personne et dégage une aura super méga effrayante. Je sais, je suis parfois stupide, mais là c'est trop ! Déjà qu'on passe la majorité du temps à me prendre pour la sœur jumelle de ma sœur, je refuse qu'on s'adresse à moi en employant le féminin ! Merde, je suis un mec tout de même ! Et j'ai aussi ma fierté.

Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment rêvé pour faire ma petite crise, mais je n'y peux rien moi. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à perdre mon sang froid quand il est sujet de « ça ». Oh là ! je vous vois venir, donc ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais déjà que je fais un complexe là-dessus ! Mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait, hein !? Mais passons, je crois que l'autre psychopathe aux yeux rouge commence à s'impatienter. Et je ne tiens pas l'énervé, il est suffisamment effrayant comme ça sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Je pense aussi que je vais remettre son passage à tabac pour m'avoir traité de fille à plus tard. De préférence quand il aura le dos tourné et sera endormi. Je sais, ce n'est pas très loyal, mais avec le gabarit que j'ai, je ne vois pas comment gagner contre un géant pareil.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Enfin, au géant aux yeux rouges. Il fixe son étrange regard sur moi en étirant ses lèvres sur une rangée de dents très blanches et étrangement pointues. À la vue de cette denture effrayante, une alarme se déclenche quelque part en moi. Je dois me tirer de là et presto. Je sens que cet homme, même s'il ressemble énormément à James Bond physiquement, il n'est pas comme lui. Il est plus dangereux. Il se dégage de lui une aura meurtrière, sombre et teintée d'une couche de folie. Je peux même la goûter du bout de la langue tant elle forte. Je ne sais pas comme c'est possible, mais je peux vraiment la goûter.

Comment expliquer cela ? Alors, c'est un peu comme avec la nourriture. Non seulement je sens son odeur, mais j'ai aussi la sensation de tremper mes doigts à l'intérieur de celle-ci avant de les porter à mes lèvres pour en goûter la saveur. C'est troublant et en même temps effrayant. Je me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ? J'ai peur de le savoir. James Bonde avait-il dit la vérité ? Serais-je vraiment la Lupiniard de sa meute ? Une meute de loups en l'occurrence ? La magie de la meute coule-t-elle véritablement en moi ? Et si cela est vrai, vais-je moi aussi me transformer en monstre ? En loup géant, enfin, en loup nain. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. J'ai une chose bien plus urgente à faire : comme me barrer d'ici.

Pendant que je me pose toutes ces questions, le géant aux yeux rouges s'est silencieusement approché de moi. Seuls deux pas nous séparent et il ne tarde pas à les franchir. Je fais un pas en arrière. Il comble la distance et se penche sur moi en passant son bras autour de ma taille afin de me rapproche un peu plus de lui. Je tente de résister, mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Voyant que je ne suis pas de taille, je stoppe toute résistance et me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour le toiser avec défi. Je sais, je suis con, mais je n'y peux rien ! Je suis bien trop casse-cou pour mon propre bien même si en parallèle, je suis un brin peureux. Allez savoir comment un truc pareil est possible ! Selon ma sœur, Jess, je serais un peu comme Scooby Doo et Samy. Seulement, là où la peur les fait fuir, la mienne me fait prendre des décisions incompréhensibles et suicidaires les trois quarts du temps.

Bref, le sourire méga flippant du géant s'élargit devant ma tentative ridicule d'intimidation. Note à moi-même : ne jamais tenter d'intimider un type qui fait le triple de votre personne. Déjà, ce n'est pas très crédible. Et ensuite, mis à part récolter un torticolis et vous ridiculiser, cela ne mène pas à grand-chose. Pourtant, même en me faisant cette réflexion, je n'arrive pas à baisser les yeux. J'ai l'impression que si je le fais, il va me sauter dessus et ne faire de moi qu'une bouchée. Voilà pourquoi, malgré ma peur et la douleur que je ressens au cou et aux yeux, je persiste à le défier du regard. Ma conduite ne semble pas du tout lui plaire. Et moi qui veux à tout prix éviter de le mettre en colère, c'est loupé pour le coup ! Pour me faire comprendre son mécontentement, il me grogne dessus. Le problème voyez-vous, c'est que je ne parle pas le langage des hommes de cavernes. Et idiot comme je suis, je lui fais part de ma pensée. Il grogne deux fois plus fort, ce qui ne m'avance pas. J'allais lui faire part de cette nouvelle pensée quand il prend la parole.

_ Je vois que comme toutes les Lupiniards, tu as aussi hérité de leur foutu caractère de merde. Mais ne t'en fais, je vais me faire un plaisir de te dompter. Tu vas devenir une gentille et obéissante Lupiniard, car contrairement à cet idiot de Lupin, je n'ai aucun problème à te corriger.

Et sur cette note très réjouissante, il se baisse et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis tétanisé. Mon cœur rate un battement. Ne vous trompez pas, ce n'est pas par désir, plaisir ou excitation qu'il le fait, mais par dégoût et peur. J'ai envie de vomir. Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes me révulse. Et j'ai l'horrible sensation d'être infidèle. À qui ? Allez savoir ? Après le dégoût et la peur, une colère immense monte en moi balayant tout sur son passage. Et avec elle, une force dont je ne savais pas posséder prend possession de mon être. Comme au ralenti, je lève ma main droite et je la pose sur la poitrine du mufle. L'esprit complètement vide, cependant très clair, je rassemble toute ma colère dans la paume de ma main droite.

Le géant aux yeux rouge vole sur plusieurs mètres et va s'écraser brusquement et méchamment contre un arbre. Un sourire cruel et satisfait étire mes lèvres quand le bruit sinistre des os qui se cassent me parvient aux oreillers. Bien fait pour lui ! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas faire ça. Tout en pensant à ça, j'essuie rageusement ma bouche. Je me sens souillé, sale. Et rien que pour m'avoir fait éprouver ces sentiments, j'ai le désir de le tuer, de le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Je voudrais le réduire en pièces, me repaitre de sa chair et de son sang… La peur revient à grands pas au moment où ces pensées macabres me traversent l'esprit. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pense ? Que m'arrive-t-il, non de Dieu ? Apeuré par ces pensées, je tourne les talons et m'enfonce dans la profondeur de la forêt.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours ainsi, mais la fatigue et la faim finissent par avoir raison de moi. Je me laisse donc tomber sur le sol froid et me recoquille sur moi-même. Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je suis fatigué, apeuré, perdu et je meurs de faim. Mais ce qui m'inquiète par-dessus tout, c'est cette force, cette puissance, ce pouvoir que je perçois en moi et qui ne demande qu'à sortir. C'est tellement fort que j'ai du mal à le retenir. Là, allongé sur sol, sur un tas de feuilles mortes, la faim me taraudant le ventre et luttant contre ce pouvoir inconnu qui tente de m'ensevelir, je me surprends à appeler James Bond.

Je crie son nom dans ma tête avec désespoir. Je l'appelle à l'aide. J'ai besoin de lui. Il doit venir me sauver, c'est son devoir. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus fort alors que les appels désespérés que je lance à James Bond franchissent mes lèvres. Les appels qui au début sont formés par des mots parfois incompréhensibles se transforment en grognements puis en hurlements. Et avant que je ne m'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, je me retrouve à quatre pattes, la tête levée vers le ciel et poussant des hurlements de loup en détresse. Les hurlements sont alimentés par le pouvoir qui circule en moi. Et après un dernier appel, je m'écroule sur le sol avant de perdre conscience. Quand je reviens à moi, j'ai la surprise de trouver dans un lit. Un lit très confortable, je dois dire.

La surprise passée, je prends peur. Est-ce que l'autre malade mental qui veut me dompter m'a retrouvé ? Suis-je revenu dans la mystérieuse chambre ? Rien que de penser à ça, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent. Prudemment, je quitte le lit afin de faire le tour des lieux. Non, je ne suis pas de retour dans la mystérieuse chambre. Cette réalisation me soulage d'un poids dont je n'avais pas conscience. Le soulagement me coupe les jambes et j'atterris disgracieusement sur le sol. Je mets près de cinq minutes pour me remettre de l'émotion. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans le mystérieux manoir duquel je me suis évadé, où suis-je ? Chez un autre psychopathe qui veut aussi faire de moi sa Lupiniard ou bien ai-je finalement atterri chez quelqu'un de normal ? Afin de m'assurer de cela, je lève péniblement et rejoins la porte de la chambre. Je prends le temps de bien observer la porte. Hé ! Qui me dit qu'elle n'est pas piégée, hein ! Imaginez un peu que je prenne une décharge électrique en posant ma main dessus ! Oui, je sais, je suis un brin parano et ridicule. Mais avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, j'ai bien le droit, non ?!

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pose un doigt sur la poignée. Voyant que rien ne se passe, je ferme ma main sur celle-ci et l'ouvre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre sans opposer de résistance, je n'en reviens pas. Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle soit fermée. Alors que je suis sur le point de franchir la porte après avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir qui est heureusement désert, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je baisse alors les yeux pour pouvoir regarder ce que je porte. Ouf, la robe de nuit affreuse de mémé Potter a disparu. À la place de celle-ci, je porte un bas de jogging noir et un débardeur blanc. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter qu'on me prenne pour un pervers quand je filerais de cet endroit. Mes parents et ma peste de sœur commencent à sérieusement me manquer. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à eux.

Je dois me concentrer sur ma nouvelle fuite. J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai rencontré James Bond, je ne fais que ça : fuir. Je prends une grande inspiration et ouvre un peu plus la porte. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a toujours personne en vue avant de quitter la chambre. Précautionneusement, je longe le couloir sans savoir où il mène. Celui-ci débouche devant un escalier en spiral et trois chambres dont une est entrouverte. Sur mes gardes, je vais jeter un coup d'œil à l'escalier afin de voir où il mène. Alors que je m'approche de celui-ci, mon odeur alléchante vient chatouiller mes narines. Mon estomac me fait coucou en grognant fortement. Oubliant ma première idée, je prends la direction d'où provient la délicieuse senteur.

Sous l'emprise de la douce saveur, je ne fais plus attention à quoi que ce soit alors que mes pas me conduisent vers la porte entrouverte. Guidé par mon estomac vide, je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à mes actes et je pousse la porte, l'ouvrant complètement. Et merde ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Voilà ma première pensée alors que je fais demi-tour et me mets à courir comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **NdA : J'ai oublié de le préciser dans les premiers chapitres, mais l'idée de Lupiniard m'est venu en lisant la série ''Le clan des Panthères de Mary Calmes'' une série d'ebooks M/M. Plus précisément, je me suis inspiré des Réahs pour créer les Lupiniards.**

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 6**

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu, mais il doit avoir une sacrée dent contre moi ! Sinon, pourquoi tous ces trucs étranges m'arrivent à moi ? C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je dévale les escaliers qui se dressent devant moi. Alors que je les descends deux par deux, une pensée stupide me traverse l'esprit. La pensée en question est en fait quelque chose que ma sœur n'arrête pas de me dire à tout bout de champ. C'est un truc comme ça : '' Tu sais Harry, un jour ton estomac te sera fatal. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi gourmande que toi. Je suis certaine que tu serais prêt à nous vendre les parents et moi pour une coupe de glace. C'est à se demander comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince ! C'est injuste !''

Je commence à croire que mon enquiquineuse de sœur avait finalement raison : mon estomac va m'être fatal ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi con et ouvrir cette porte. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Il revient à la charge ce traitre. Non mais, il ne voit pas que ce n'est pas le moment venir faire sa crise ! Je suis en train d'essayer de sauver ma peau là ! Alors, il pourrait se la mettre en veilleuse ! Je sais, c'est ridicule de gueuler sur son estomac, mais si ce n'est pas sur lui que je le fais, sur qui d'autre devrais-je le faire ?! Ah ! Je vois enfin le bout de ces maudits escaliers ! Mais qui a eu l'idée de les faire aussi longs, hein ?! Ce crétin n'a pas pensé aux pauvres types comme moi qui devaient par la suite les prendre ensuite pour prendre la poudre d'escampette !? Plus qu'une marche et je pourrais viser la porte. Mon pied se pose sur cette dernière quand ma tête rentre en collision avec un mur de chair qui me donne l'impression d'avoir était taillé dans du béton armé.

-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, connard ! rouspétais-je en portant les mains à mon pauvre crâne.

Les mots franchissent mes lèvres avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Bordel de merde ! Quand est-ce que je vais apprendre à me la fermer ? Me disant que peut-être, par la grâce de Dieu qui sait, la personne à qui ces mots sont adressés ne les a pas entendus, je tente de contourner mon obstacle sans le regarder afin de reprendre ma course. Hé ho ! Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis actuellement en fuite ! Alors me prendre le chou avec une armoire à glace n'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Tien, je me demande pourquoi en ce moment je ne rencontre que des types bâtis comme des rugbymen ? Déjà que je fais un sérieux complexe sur ma taille, alors me mettre sous le nez des gladiateurs à tout bout de champ ne fait rien pour m'aider à le combattre. Je me demande aussi pourquoi autant de pensées étranges me passent en tête lorsque j'ai peur ou lorsque je suis stressé. Enfin, je veux dire tout le temps en ce moment.

-Tu ne vas pas nous quitter encore une fois alors que tu viens juste de revenir, s'élève une voix bien trop connue.

Devinez sur qui je viens tout juste de me cogner. Eh bien ! Je vous le donne en mille ! C'est ce foutu James Bond et accessoirement le type qui m'a plongé dans cette merde avec son putain de kidnapping de mes deux ! Mon pied part sans que je n'aie le temps de lui donner l'ordre. Il rentre durement en contact avec le tibia du merdeux. Putain de bordel de merde ! Il est fait en quoi ce type !? Je saute à cloche-pied sur la marche en pleurant de douleur. Je crois que je viens de m'exploser les orteils. Je vous jure, un jour, j'aurais ma revanche sur ce robot ! Eh non ! Ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part. Ce type n'est simplement pas humain ! Je me retiens de justesse lorsque ma main part à la rencontre de sa joue. Enfin, au vu de ma taille, je dirais plus à la rencontre de sa poitrine.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, je suis revenu à la case départ : chez James Bond. Mais étrangement, même si mon premier réflexe a été de prendre la fuite quand je me suis rendu compte que derrière la porte d'où venait les délicieuses odeurs de nourriture se trouvait les hommes et femmes qui s'étaient changés en gigantesques loups l'autre soir ; maintenant que j'ai James Bond en face de moi, je suis rassuré. Je suis heureux de le revoir. La peur qui ne m'a plus quitté depuis ma rencontre avec le type aux yeux écarlates s'est envolée à la seconde même où je me suis aperçu de l'identité de la personne avec qui je viens d'entrer en collision. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dans la mesure où c'est lui qui m'a enlevé et à qui je dois toutes mes mésaventures, ne devrais-je pas me sentir effrayé ? Revanchard ?

Mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas le cas. La vue de James Bond met mon cœur en fête. C'est vraiment déstabilisant pour moi, car il n'y a pas quelques heures, j'avais des envies de meurtres à son encontre. Enfin, pas vraiment des envies de meurtre, mais pas loin. Et ce n'est pas tous ! Hormis mon cœur qui chante de revoir mon kidnappeur, la force étrange, cette ''magie'' qui m'a aidé à envoyer valser le mec aux yeux rouges est elle aussi en fête. Je peux sentir sa joie de se trouver près de James Bond. C'est quoi encore cette merde ! J'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension où l'impossible est devenu possible, comme les loups-garous par exemple. Et au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage émotionnel, mon estomac trouve le moyen d'attirer la couverture vers lui. Non, mais, quel casse-pied !

-Tu as faim ? me demande James Bond d'une voix soucieuse.

Non, mais, quel con ! Je n'arrive pas croire qu'il me pose une telle question ! Est-ce que j'ai faim ? Il ose me demander si j'ai faim ! Évidemment que j'ai faim ! Cet imbécile m'a kidnappé et ne m'a rien donné à manger depuis. Ensuite, il ose venir me demander si j'ai faim ! La colère prenant le pas sur la faim et la raison et en oubliant volontairement que si je ne m'étais pas échappé, peut-être qu'il m'aurait nourri, je m'emporte.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qui aurait faim après je ne sais combien de jours passés sans rien à se mettre dans le ventre si ce n'est de l'eau ! Alors non ! Je n'ai pas faim ! crié-je d'exaspération.

Mon estomac conclut ma tirade avec un retentissant ''GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR''. James Bond me regard comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Non mais, je ne lui permets pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de me regarder comme ça ! Je m'empresse de lui dire en le noyant d'insulte en tout genre.

-Je devrais peut-être aller te nettoyer la bouche avec du savon avant de te nourrir, me dit James Bond avec flemme. Avec toutes les âneries que tu viens de débiter, je suis certain que ta bouche doit maintenant empester la pourriture.

Je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'il vient d'oser me dire ! Cet abruti ne va pas l'emporter au paradis je vous le dis, moi ! Et ne sachant pas comme je m'y prends pour y parvenir, je vois l'imbécile faire un magistral vol plané vers le mur d'en face. J'ai comme un petit courant électrique qui parcourt agréablement mon corps après cela. Bien fait pour lui ! Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à faire ça à volonté. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal que ça, cet étrange pouvoir ! James Bond se remet péniblement debout après son vol. Deux des hommes qui s'étaient lancés à ma poursuite courent pour l'aider. Je les regarde le remettre sur ses pieds avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

_ Tu es vraiment pénible, le sais-tu ? me dit James Bond quand il arrive enfin à parler.

En guise de réponse, j'étire mes lèvres et lui dédie mon plus beau sourire. Il me lance un regard d'exaspération et se dégage des deux hommes qui le soutenaient. Il s'avance ensuite vers moi. Croyant qu'il venait prendre sa revanche, je recule. Merde ! Quel idiot je suis ! Voilà ce que je me dis alors que je perds l'équilibre et pars en arrière. J'avais oublié que je me tenais sur la dernière marche d'un escalier. Je ferme les yeux en prévision de la douleur que je ne vais pas manquer de ressentir après cette chute. Étonnamment, elle ne vient pas. En fait, je ne touche même pas le sol. Quelqu'un vient de me rattraper. Je m'agrippe à mon sauveur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Bordel ! J'ai vraiment eu peur ! On me redresse avant de me relâcher. Enfin, avant d'enlever mes doigts qui ne veulent pas lâcher prise.

-Alors maintenant tu ne veux plus t'éloigner de moi, se moqua James Bond qui n'est autre que mon sauveur.

Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me dire comment cet idiot de première a fait pour arriver à ma hauteur aussi vite pour empêcher ma chute ?! Pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissant, mais le mec vient tout juste d'embrasser le mur et se trouvait à près de deux mètres de moi. Alors par Dieu ! Comment est-il parvenu à réaliser un tel exploit ?

-As-tu perdu ta langue ? me demande-t-il devant mon silence.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais et le pousse vicieusement. Mais malgré toute la force que je mets dans mes bras, il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Le monde est vraiment injuste !

-Si tu as fini de faire mumuse, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Là, je suis face à un grand dilemme : fermer ma gueule et aller apaiser ma faim ou bien faire ma tête de mule ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Mon estomac prend la décision pour moi. Je ferme donc ma grande gueule (c'est bien tout ce qui est grand chez moi), lui tourne le dos et remonte les escaliers. Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle à manger, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me retenir de me jeter sur la table remplie de mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Je ne vous dis pas la honte que j'ai quand un autre fracassant ''GRRRRRRR'' résonne dans la pièce qui était devenue silencieuse à mon entrée. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je baise les yeux de honte. Pourquoi cela n'arrive-t-il qu'à moi ? La salle à manger est une grande pièce entièrement blanche où se trouvent quatre grandes tables disposées en cercle et sur lesquelles plusieurs hommes et femmes sont en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Une plus petite est placée au centre de ces dernières où est posée la nourriture servie en libre-service.

-Aller, ne reste pas devant la porte Harry et viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Au son de cette voix qui m'est un peu trop familière, je relève la tête. Mes yeux plongent immédiatement dans ceux de mon stupide parrain, qui je vous rappelle, est supposé être en voyage d'affaires et dont j'avais oublié la présence. Je me demande ce que fait cet abruti ici, en compagnie de ces étranges monstres ? Voulant connaitre la réponse à ma question, je me dirige vers lui. Il est installé à une des quatre grandes tables. Trois personnes lui tiennent compagnie. Je me demande pensivement pourquoi sa table est quasiment déserte alors que les autres sont tous remplis à ras bord avant de me souvenir des hommes et femmes qui étaient partis à ma poursuite. Ils devaient certainement provenir de cette table.

-Viens là mon petit loupiot, m'invite Sirius en se poussant pour me faire de la place.

Petit loupiot ! Qui est-ce qu'il traite de petit loupiot cet imbécile !? Je m'installe près de lui en grognant de mécontentement. Immédiatement, un homme trapu vient poser une assiette bien garnie devant moi. Oubliant mon mécontentement et mes questions, je me jette sur elle sans perdre une seconde. Dans ma précipitation, je manque de m'étouffer. Sirius me tend un verre d'eau en rigolant. Après l'avoir bu, je lui lance un regard mauvais (je suis doué pour lancer des regards mauvais aux gens, vous l'aurez remarqué) et retourne à mon assiette. Lorsque ma faim s'apaise finalement, je questionne Sirius sur sa présence au manoir de James Bond.

-Je suis un loup, me dit-il comme si cela était normal.

-Un loup ? Depuis quand ? Mes parents le savent ? je l'assomme de questions en me disant qu'ainsi, il allait un peu plus développer.

-Je le suis depuis ma naissance, me répond-t-il.

Je suis bien avancé là ! Quel con ! (Vous aurez remarqué que j'étais très ami avec les grossièretés)

-Un peu plus d'explication ne serait pas de trop, lui dis-je les lèvres pincées.

-Remus t'a un peu parlé de notre espèce non ? me demande-t-il.

-Un peu, il m'a juste bassiné avec cette histoire Lupiniard que je n'ai pas très bien comprise d'ailleurs.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te parler de nous.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-je avec intérêt.

Étrangement, depuis ma rencontre avec yeux écarlate, je ne suis plus aussi apeuré de savoir que je suis entouré par des hommes et femmes capables de se changer en loups géants. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Même lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte de cette salle et que je me suis rendu compte de l'endroit où je me trouvais, je n'ai pas eu peur. Si j'ai pris la fuite, c'était seulement par réflexe. Et puis, quand je me suis aperçu dans qui je venais de rentrer, mon désir de fuite c'était envolé comme par magie. Je trouve que mes réactions des dernières minutes sont très bizarroïdes. Ne devrais-je pas être en train de flipper ma race là ? Mais non, au lieu de ça, je me goinfre tranquillement assis dans une pièce remplie de bons hommes et de bonnes femmes ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser en monstres super flippants !

-Nous, le peuple de la lune, sommes né en même temps que les hommes. En fait, nous sommes cousins. Et depuis la nuit de temps, nous nous sommes évertués à nous cacher des hommes. Nous avons toujours vécu dans l'ombre, loin des hommes, mais pourtant très proches d'eux. Parfois, l'un des nôtres se met en tête de rejoindre le monde des humains et de vivre comme eux, mais l'éloignement avec la meute leur fait perdre le contrôle de leur loup. Résultat, les légendes sur les loups-garous sont nées.

-Attend ! Pourquoi l'éloignement avec la meute leur fait perdre le contrôle ? Et puis, toi, tu vis bien avec les humains.

-Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop vite. Les loups, même s'ils peuvent prendre forme humaine, ont besoin de vivre en meute. La meute nous apporte force, pouvoir et nous permet de vivre bien plus longtemps que les humains. Et c'est elle aussi qui nous permet de garder l'esprit clair pendant la transformation. Ce qui fait que même si nous revêtons notre enveloppe animale, nous restons nous même. Des êtres doués d'une conscience.

-Que veux-tu dire par : vivre bien plus longtemps que les humains ?

-Un loup peut vivre jusqu'à cinq cents ans et même plus si sa meute est assez puissante. Expliqua Sirius.

-Cinq… cinq cents ans ? Mais tu as quel âge alors ? Je m'étonne.

-Je vais bientôt fêter mes deux cent cinquante ans, lui dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne m'as pas l'air d'être plus âgé que mon père ! Et il n'a que quarante ans !

-Je sais que je fais plus vieux que mon âge, mais cela est parce que je suis resté trop longtemps chez les humains. Lui répondit Sirius.

-Tu fais plus vieux que ton âge ? Mais tu te payes de ma tête !

Sérieusement vous y croyez-vous à cette histoire ? Pare ce que moi j'avoue avoir un peu de mal. Bon, je veux bien reconnaître que jusqu'à présent tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit semble être vrai. Ils se transforment bien en loup et, moi, je semble bien détenir une certaine magie ou pouvoirs mystiques. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des doutes et remettre en question ce qu'ils sont en train de me dire. Et cette histoire de longue vie est vraiment trop absurde pour que je la prenne au sérieux.

-Bon, donc les loups, c'est-à-dire vous, êtes presque immortel ? C'est bien cela ? je demande tout de même.

-En effet, me répond Sirius.

-Et mes parents, est-ce qu'ils savent pour toi ? Que tu es un loup !

La réponse à cette question me tient vraiment à cœur. Est-ce que mes parents sont au courant ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'ils sont eux aussi des loups ? Et dans ce cas, Jess et moi sommes nous aussi des loups ? Et est-ce parce que je suis moi aussi un loup que je suis aussi devenu Lupiniard ? J'ai tant de questions qui me traversent l'esprit que mon crâne commence à chauffer.

-Non, James et Lily ne savent pas que je suis un loup. Il est interdit de révéler notre nature aux humains.

-Comment êtes-vous devenu amis et par la même occasion, comment es-tu devenu mon parrain. Et puis, comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit rendu compte que tu ne vieillissais pas, si cette histoire de longue vie est réelle ?

-Afin de nous fondre dans la masse, nous avons la capacité de modifier notre apparence. De ce fait, nous pouvons faire croire aux humains que nous sommes comme eux en contrôlant notre vieillissement. En ce qui concerne ma rencontre avec James, elle s'est faite lors de ma première infiltration chez les humains. Comme je voulais apprendre un peu plus sur leurs technologies, j'ai demandé la permission à mon Alpha de m'inscrire dans une de leurs écoles. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu ton père. Nous avons très vite sympathisé ensemble et sommes devenus amis.

-Alors, si mes parents ne sont pas des loups, comment cela se fait-il que je sois le Lupiniard de votre meute ?

Il est hors de question que j'emploie le féminin pour me désigner !

-C'est parce que toutes les Lupiniard naissent humaines, me répond cette fois James Bond que j'avais quelque peu oublié.

-Pourquoi ?

-Personne ne le sait. Elles naissent toutes humaines, cela en a toujours était ainsi.

C'est un peu étrange tout de même. Si les Lupiniard sont les détentrices de la magie de la meute, pourquoi naissent-elles humaines et non loup ? Mais bon, je crois que je ne suis pas près de savoir pourquoi. Une autre question me passe en tête.

-Dites, il y a eu beaucoup de Lupiniard homme avant moi ?

-Non, tu es le premier à ma connaissance ? me répond James Bond. Toutes les Lupiniards avant toi étaient des femmes.

-Donc, je suis une exception ?

-Oui. Une belle exception cela dit, me dit James Bond.

Hein ! C'est quoi ce ton et ce regard étrange qu'il me lance ? Et c'est quoi cette phrase débile pour commencer ?! Une belle exception ! Mon cul oui ! Est-ce que je leur ai demandé à devenir une putain d'exception moi ? Non, putain que non !

-Et d'abord, elle sert à quoi une Lupiniard à part ''être la détentrice de la magie de la meute'' ?

-Sirius t'a parlé de la longévité des loups, mais ce qu'il a omis de te dire, c'est que cette longévité nous la devons aux Lupiniards. Une meute sans Lupiniard ne survit que deux à trois cents ans. L'absence d'une Lupiniard dans une meute en traine aussi un blocage aux loups qui la composent.

-Un blocage ? Quel blocage ? Je lui demande avec curiosité.

-Les loups perdent leur capacité à garder leur esprit humain durant la transformation. Ils deviennent sauvages et s'attaquent au premier venu. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta-t-il le regard triste.

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Les loups ne peuvent alors se transformer que les nuits de pleine lune. Leur incapacité à se changer les rend petit à petit humains. À la fin, ils deviennent humains et meurent quelques heures après.

-Hein ? Pourquoi meurent-ils ?

-Quand un loup devient humain, tous les années qu'il a vécu en tant que loup le rattrapent. Il se transforme alors en poussière.

-C'est horrible ! M'écrié-je.

-C'est la vie, me dit-il avec fatalisme.

Une question me taraude soudainement l'esprit. Une question en rapport avec ce qu'il m'a dit sur notre lien.

-Cela veut dire que chaque Alpha à une Lupiniard qui lui est destinée ?

-Non, seuls les Aleph sont destinés à avoir une Lupiniard comme compagne.

-Alors, comment les meutes font-elles pour survivre si les Alphas n'ont pas de Lupiniards ?

-Pour la survie de leur meute, les Alphas jurent allégeance à un Aleph. Ainsi, un lien se crée entre l'Aleph et l'Alpha. La meute bénéficie dès lors de la protection de la Lupiniard, m'explique James Bond.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas eu de Lupiniard ? demandé-je avec curiosité.

-Cela va bientôt faire deux cent trente ans.

La réponse me vient de Sirius. Lorsqu'il me dit cela, son regard est voilé. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'est pas avec nous. À quoi est-il en train de penser ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Attendez ! Deux cent trente ans ! Cela veut dire que certains des loups de cette meute avaient connu une fin aussi tragique ? C'est affreux !

-Qui était l'ancienne Lupiniard ? Je ne peux me retenir de demander.

C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que je dois absolument connaitre la réponse à cette question. C'est important pour je ne sais quelle raison. Un silence de mort accueille ma question.

-C'était ma mère, me répond finalement James Bond après une longue minute.

-Désolé. Que lui est-il arrivé ? La question est partie bien avant que ma pensée ne la formule.

Un autre silence s'installe. Quoi ! Est-ce tabou ? je demande devant autant de mutisme.

Je croirais même entendre une mouche voler.

-Elle a mis fin à ces jours, lâche brusquement James Bond avant de se lever et de partir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 7**

Je marche dans le jardin qui se trouve derrière le manoir de James Bond. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment. Cela va faire maintenant deux semaines que je me trouve ici. Et je commence à sérieusement en avoir marre. J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'échapper, cependant je me suis toujours fait prendre. Bon, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas que je me suis fait prendre, mais inexplicablement à chaque fois que je tente de m'enfuir de ''ma prison'', mes pas me ramènent fatalement devant les portes de ce foutu de bordel de mes deux de manoir ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis incapable de foutre le camp d'ici et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai le sentiment d'être isolé de tout. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'évite, même mon idiot de parrain ! Je crois que tous les occupants de ce manoir se sont donnés pour mission de jouer à cache-cache avec moi. Cette bande de connards m'évitent comme si j'avais une maladie contagieuse et extrêmement mortelle. Eh non ! Je ne suis en aucun cas parano ! Ils semblent bien m'éviter. Pour cela, il suffit simplement de voir leur comportement lorsque, par hasard, je croise l'un d'eux au détour d'un couloir. Dès qu'il se rend compte de ma présence, il fait un arrêt tel un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. Ensuite, il m'observe comme si j'étais E.T. en personne avant de faire demi tour et de disparaître aussi sec.

Sérieux ! Ils me donnent l'impression d'être un lépreux. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un sentiment très agréable. J'aurais très bien pu me faire à l'idée en me disant que de toute façon ce ne sont que des saloperies de kidnappeurs. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas. Leur étrange comportement face à moi me fait étonnamment très mal. Je pourrais justifier cette douleur en vous disant qu'elle est due à la conduite de mon soi-disant parrain qui joue à l'homme invisible avec moi, mais cela serait mentir. Pour tout dire et contre toute attente, dans toute cette histoire c'est l'attitude de James Bond qui me touche le plus. Si les autres m'évitent comme la peste, ce salopard brille par son absence. Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Cela a commencé après son départ dramatique de la salle à manger. Et depuis cet instant, je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de le croiser. Même de dos. En deux semaines, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre de sa silhouette. J'aurais pu demander aux autres les raisons de cette disparition, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ils m'évitent tous comme si j'étais un fléau porteur d'une maladie infectieuse. Je me trouve donc livré à moi-même dans un manoir perdu au milieu des bois et dans l'incapacité de m'échapper. Hmmm ! Je suis désespéré ! Mais au moins, j'ai de quoi manger. Soupirant de dégoût face à l'injustice de ma situation, je me laisse tomber sur l'un des bancs qui se trouvent dans le jardin.

Je m'allonge dessus et ferme les yeux. Profitant de la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil, je pense à ma famille. Est-ce qu'ils sont inquiets pour moi ? Ont-ils appelé la police pour les lancer à ma recherche ? Ma mère arrive-t-elle à dormir en ne sachant pas où je me trouve et si je suis toujours de ce monde ? Mon père s'en veut-il de ne pas avoir été là pour moi ? Ma sœur est-elle contente que je ne sois plus là pour l'embêter ? Elle qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'elle aurait aimé être fille unique, elle doit être contente maintenant ! Bon, sur ce coup, je suis injuste sur ce point. Je sais que malgré ses piques, Jess m'aime autant que je l'aime moi. Elle doit être dans un sale état à cet instant, tout comme moi je l'aurais été si la situation avait été inversée.

Vous savez, j'ai tenté de joindre ma famille pour les rassurer, malheureusement je ne suis pas parvenu à mettre la main sur un téléphone ou un ordinateur. Soit ces gens sont complètement coupés de la civilisation, soit ils se sont arrangés pour mettre tous les moyens de communication hors de ma portée. Et vous savez quoi ?! Je crois que c'est la deuxième réponse qui est la bonne. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Eh bien ! Dans la mesure où le manoir est pourvu d'électricité et qu'il y a une télé dans le grand salon où tout le monde semble se réunir tous les soirs et dont l'accès m'est interdit, je pencherais pour la deuxième solution.

Je pousse un autre soupir en essayant de ne plus penser à mes parents et à Jess. Je me tourne sur le côté les yeux toujours fermés. La tête posée sur mon bras plié, je me mets à la recherche d'un autre sujet sur lequel me plaindre. Sans surprise, l'image James Bond s'impose à moi. Tout est de sa faute ! S'il ne m'avait pas arraché à ma famille, je ne serais pas en train de me poser toutes ces questions ! Si seulement il était là, je pourrais lui exploser la tête à l'aide de ma magie et lui reprocher ensuite ma situation. Je sais que le contraire serait bien plus pratique, mais je suis tellement frustré, que c'est bien dans cet ordre que je prévois de faire les choses lorsque je lui mettrais la main dessus. Contrarié de ne pas l'avoir immédiatement entre mes mains pour soulager ma haine, je soulève les pieds et les balance dans le vide…euh, un vide pas si vide que ça.

-Même allongé, tu trouves le moyen de me rentrer dedans.

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux au son de cette voix. Je ne le crois pas ! Il semblerait que Dieu vient enfin de répondre à mes prières ! Devinez qui se tient devant moi. Je vous le donne dans le mille : James putain de Bond ! Je saute sur mes deux pieds afin de me mettre à sa hauteur… Rectification, pas à sa hauteur, mais au niveau de son torse. Je maudis une fois de plus ma petite taille, fais trois pas en arrière, lève la tête, braque mes yeux dans les siennes et le défi du regard. Je pense que l'effet aurait été bien plus saisissant si j'avais fait quelques centimètres de plus et que ma tête n'était pas penchée en arrière telle celle d'un enfant devant un adulte.

Jugeant que je ne peux rien y faire, je soulève le pied avec l'intention de lui mettre un coup dans les parties. Pourquoi les parties ? C'est parce que mes pauvres orteils se souviennent encore de la douleur qu'ils ont ressentie au contact du tibia de ce robot. Je ne sais pas, s'il a deviné mon intention, mais avant que je ne mette mon plan à exécution, il me dit avec un sourire charmeur et moqueur à la fois :

_ Je te préviens tout de suite. Je rendrais coup pour coup.

N'étant pas complètement idiot, je repose mon pied par terre. Bon, j'avoue que l'image de lui me donnant un coup de pied dans les parties qui s'est formée dans ma tête, suite à son avertissement, y est pour beaucoup. Ne pouvant pas le frapper, je décide de l'inonder d'insultes et de reproches. Et vous savez quoi ?! Cet idiot se contente de m'écouter en silence. Ce qui me frustre à un point, je ne vous dis pas. Pff ! Même pas drôle ! Pourtant, je poursuis mes injures en les rendant plus virulentes. Je ne sais pas à quel moment cela m'a pris, mais les larmes se sont mises à couler toutes seules. D'abord surpris, je me mets à les essuyer rageusement. Je suis en colère contre ces larmes, car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de pleurer. Je suis du genre résistant. Très résistant même. Cependant, il semblerait que je craque, que mes nerfs lâchent.

Trop de trucs se sont produits trop rapidement et en trop peu de temps. L'enlèvement, la découverte de l'existence des loups-garous, ma fuite, mon réveil dans une chambre inconnue, ma rencontre avec l'homme aux yeux rouge, la découverte de mes pouvoirs, la révélation de la vraie nature de mon parrain, mais surtout, mon isolement. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne fait pour vivre à l'écart des autres. J'aime avoir du monde autour de moi. Je suis sociable et me fais des amis très vite. Alors, me trouver ainsi isolé de tous, en plus de tout ce qui m'est arrivé est un peu trop pour moi. Comme si cette pensée tenait lieu de feu vert, le flot de mes larmes augmente de plusieurs pressions. Et comme une stupide madeleine, je me jette dans les bras de James Bond et inonde son t-shirt.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste accroché à lui comme ça. En vérité, je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir ainsi, car lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis allongé dans un lit qui se trouve dans une chambre inconnue. Je commence vraiment à penser que cela va bientôt devenir une habitue pour moi les réveils dans des lits et des chambres inconnues. Je me redresse et quitte le lit. Sans chercher à savoir comment, ni qui m'a apporté dans cette chambre, je me dirige vers la sortie. Cependant, avant que je n'atteigne cette dernière, une voix m'interpelle.

_ Nous devons parler, me dit James Bond.

Il est installé sur une chaise qui fait face au lit.

_ De quoi ? Je lui demande sur la défensive et d'une voix agressive.

_ De la meute et de ta place en son sein. De nous deux.

_ Je ne veux pas intégrer de meute ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux revoir mes parents ! Et pour finir, il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura jamais de nous deux !

Je dis ces mots avec rage et détermination. La colère parcourt le moindre atome de mon organisme. Mon sang bout dans mes veines alors que je sens cette nouvelle puissance qui s'éveille lentement en moi prête à passer l'attaque. J'ai envie de lui faire mal. Lui faire très mal. De lui faire éprouver et payer la solitude que j'ai subie pendant ces deux semaines. Intégrer la meute ? Jamais de la vie ! Le peu de temps que j'ai passé ici ne me donne aucune envie de rester un jour de plus. Alors que je cri ces mots au plus profond de mon être, une sourdre explosion retentit dans la chambre. En fait, l'explosion a lieu à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où s'était tenu James Bond. Le sol vient de se fendre en deux. On aurait dit qu'une bombe, qui avait été cachée sous le plancher, venait d'éclater.

-Nom de dieu ! Peux-tu faire attention avec ça ?! À ce train-là, tu vas finir par avoir ma peau !

La voix de James Bond vient de ma droite. Il est couvert de débris et a des coupures qui lui recouvrent le visage et les bras. Du sang coule des coupures. La vue du liquide écarlate a un effet tranquillisant sur moi. Ma colère tombe tandis que l'incrédulité et la culpabilité la remplacent. Avant que je ne comprenne ce que je suis en train de faire, je suis sur la pointe des pieds tandis que ma main est en train d'essuyer le sang d'une coupure qui se trouve près de l'œil de James Bond. Ma main tremble un peu. Le remords me prend. Et même si je n'ai pas voulu ce qui vient de se passer… Si si, quand bien même j'ai dit vouloir lui faire très mal, je n'ai pas vraiment voulu le blesser. Le voir saigner me fait mal au cœur. Et savoir que c'est moi qui suis l'auteur de sa blessure me fait encore plus mal… Bon Dieu ! Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour cet idiot d'ailleurs !?

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?! Il ne faut pas oublier que si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est de la faute de cet abruti ! Alors pourquoi son sort m'intéresse-t-il autant ? Est-ce que cela aurait quelque chose en rapport avec cette histoire Lupiniard ? Et puis, où était passé cet imbécile ces deux dernières semaines ?! La colère revient aux pas de charge et chasse la culpabilité avec négligence. Je retire ma main de la joue de James Bond et lui lance un regard torve. C'est vraiment épuisant ces soudains sauts d'humeur. Et tout cela, c'est de la faute de cet abrutit de première ! Je le fusille du regard, lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers la porte bien décidée à m'éloigner de lui. Avant que je n'atteigne la porte, il m'arrête une nouvelle fois.

-Je suis sérieux Harry, nous devons vraiment parler de ta place dans la meute et de nous deux.

Faisant fi de ce qu'il vient de dire, je reprends ma marche et ouvre la porte avec brusquerie. Je franchis le seuil de cette dernière et prends la direction de ma chambre. J'ai décidé de l'ignorer tout comme il l'a fait avec moi. C'est mesquin et enfantin, je le sais bien. Toutefois, ne dit-on pas : œil pour œil, dent pour dent !? Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un peu fort comme mots, mais c'est exactement ce que je ressens à cet instant précis. Je suis à quelques pas de ma chambre, quand la main de James Bond se pose sur mon épaule et stoppe ma démarche.

-Arrête de jouer à l'enfant ! Nous devons parler et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

Il me dit cela avec agacement. Têtu, je me tourne vers lui afin de lui faire face. Cela fait, je lui lance un autre méga méchant regard de la mort qui tue et te retue encore pour bien faire. Ne faisant aucun cas de mon regard, le taré me soulève et me balance sur épaule tel un homme des cavernes… Rectification ! C'est un homme des cavernes ! Il comble la distance qui nous sépare de ma chambre, ouvre la porte et pénètre dedans avant de claquer cette dernière d'un coup de pied rageur. Ensuite, il se dirige vers le lit et me balance dessus comme un sac à patates. Après quoi, il se met à faire les cent pas en me lançant des regards d'énervement de temps en temps. Je me redresse et m'installe confortablement sur le lit en croissant les bras avec obstination. Après une dizaine d'allers et retours de plus, il s'arrête et se met face à moi.

-Harry…

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, je lui coupe la parole immédiatement.

Je sais, c'est un comportement gamin, mais je m'en fou !

-Potter, se reprend-t-il après un gros soupir d'épuisement.

-Oui, dis-je avec un énorme sourire hypocrite.

-Je suis sérieux. Nous devons discuter, c'est urgent. Et cela en va de ta sécurité et de la mienne.

-Urgent ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que ma sécurité à avoir avec cette discussion ?

Je ne lui demande pas pour la sienne parce que je m'en fou… Enfin, j'aimerais que cela soit le cas.

-Sais-tu où est-ce que je me trouvais ces deux dernières semaines ? me demande-t-il.

-Ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! Je m'exclame.

-J'ai été convoqué à la Tanière de Poudlard.

-La Tanière de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

-Le château où réside Fenrir Greyback, me dit James Bond d'une voix où perce la colère, presque de la haine.

-Qui est ce Grey quelque chose ?

Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir quoi.

-L'Aleph de notre meute.

Ah ! Je me souviens maintenant ! C'est le type qui a tué le père et la famille de James Bond. Je suis con parfois. Cependant, pour ma défense, j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge en ce qui concerne les noms.

-Pourquoi tu as été convoqué au juste ?

-Il semblerait que pendant ta petite fuite, ta route a croisé le chemin du fils de l'Aleph.

-Le fils de l'Aleph ? Non, je ne pense pas…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. L'image d'un géant aux yeux rouges vient de me passer en mémoire. Ne me dites pas que ce monstre est le fils du roi !?

-Celui-ci a prévenu le roi de l'apparition d'une nouvelle Lupiniard et lui a dit qu'il était lié à elle, poursuit James Bond sans s'arrêter. Cette pourriture a aussi dit à l'Aleph que je t'avais enlevé à lui et que je te maintenais prisonnier contre ton gré.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait faut, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.

-Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de faire ce type de remarque devant Greyback, me dit James Bond avec irritation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a pour projet de t'unir à son fils, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Quoi ?!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** , mais cette histoire est à moi.

Bêta **:** Marionnette0116

* * *

 **Le Hasard Fait Bien Les Choses partie 8**

_ C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Je lui demande quelques secondes après.

_ Non, aucunement. L'Aleph est persuadé que tu es destiné à son fils.

_ Je croyais que seuls les enfants issus de l'union d'une Lupiniard et d'un Aleph peuvent être liés à une Lupiniard.

_ Et tu as parfaitement raison, me dit James Bond.

_ Alors pourquoi ce Grey-machin veut m'enchaîner à son taré de fils ? Je lui demande avec colère.

_ Parce que Greyback est persuadé d'être un vrai Aleph. De ce fait, il est tout à fait logique pour lui que Tom et toi soyez destinés.

_ Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Je refuse. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a tué ton père pour lui voler sa place que cela fait de lui un Aleph. C'est comme si tu me disais qu'un Européen pouvait devenir un Chinois en tuant celui-ci pour prendre sa place. C'est complètement ridicule !

_ Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me dire ça. Je suis déjà aux faits de toutes ces choses, me réplique James tout aussi énervé que moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour éviter cette merde ?

_ Nous devons prouver au Greyback que c'est nous qui sommes destinés l'un à l'autre et non toi et Tom.

_ C'est que je ne veux pas non plus me lier à toi ! Je boude en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

_ Tu vas grandir un peu et cessez tes enfantillages ! S'exaspère James Bonde. Le temps nous est compté. Les Loufiats vont bientôt venir te chercher.

_ Les Loufiats ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ C'est plutôt ''qui'' que tu devrais demander ? Rectifie James Bonde.

_ Qui sont-ils ?

_ C'est la garde personnelle de l'Aleph. Ils s'occupent de sa sécurité et d'autres choses aussi.

_ D'autres choses ? De quels genres ?

_ Faire le ménage en s'assurant que le secret des loups ne soit pas découvert par les humains. Ils font aussi office de police.

_ Que veux-tu dire par ''faire le ménage'' ? Je l'interroge en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Lorsqu'un humain vient à découvrir notre monde ou bien quand l'un des nôtres dévoile notre existence, les Loufiats se chargent d'eux.

_ Comment ?

_ Tu veux un dessin ? Me demande-t-il avec l'air de me dire : t'es bête ou quoi ?

_ Tu veux dire qu'ils les tuent ! Je m'exclame avec incrédulité.

_ La sécurité de la meute est plus importante que celle d'un loup ou d'un humain.

Il me dit ça avec un sérieux qui me fait froid au dos. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de considération pour la vie d'autrui. Je veux bien comprendre l'importance de garder le secret sur leur race, mais de là à tuer pour ça… je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Et il veut que je rejoigne ce monde. Sans dire un mot, je quitte la pièce en ignorant ses appels. Ce qu'il vient de me dire est un peu trop pour moi. Plus j'en apprends sur ces loups-garous, plus j'ai peur de me trouver coincé avec eux pour le restant de mes jours.

J'ai la furieuse envie de me barrer de cet endroit. Et s'il n'y avait pas tout ce monde autour de moi, je crois que c'est exactement ce que je ferais. Où suis-je, vous vous demandez ? Alors, j'ai la chance et l'immense honneur d'avoir été convié (je tiens toutefois à préciser que tout cela est contre mon gré) dans la demeure de l'Aleph de la meute de James Bond. Vous vous doutez que je me serais bien abstenu de venir mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Cela s'est passé juste après que James bond m'est parlé de la nécessité de nous rendre auprès de l'Aleph. Une escouade de soldats à la G.I Joe a défoncé la porte du manoir sans prévenir et nous a encerclés.

Je n'ai rien compris. Et je crois pendant un instant m'être transporté dans un épisode de « NCIS » ou « d'esprits criminel » lorsque les équipes débarquent armes dehors pour embarquer les méchants. Le hic était : que c'était moi le ''méchant''. Moi ! Vous imaginez le truc ! Un Tom Pouce maigrichon comme moi dans le rôle du méchant !? Non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas crédible. Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai été amené de force par des brutes sans aucune manière, rendre une petite visite au Roi des rois des loups. Ma seule consolation, si cela en une, est que James Bond est avec moi.

Ah ! Vous ai-je dit que le Type super-méga flippant aux yeux écarlates et accessoirement le fils de l'Aleph est là aussi ? Non ! Eh bien, voilà chose faite ! Je dois dire que sa présence me file un peu… bon, beaucoup, les chocottes. Nous nous trouvons dans ce qui ressemble étrangement à une grotte. Bon, en fait, nous sommes littéralement dans une grotte. Certes, une grotte qui pourrait rivaliser avec le plus luxueux des palaces mais qui reste une grotte tout de même. Nous sommes dans une immense pièce avec un haut plafond où je peux voir des stalactites d'ici et de là. Je me demande s'ils ne risquent pas de nous tomber dessus sans crier garde.

Bref, passons. Mis à part les stalactites qui rappellent que la Tanière est une grotte, rien ne le laisse deviner car comme je l'ai dit avant, cet endroit peut rivaliser avec n'importe palace. Le sol est recouvert de carrelage et brille d'une propreté que j'ai rarement vue. Chapeau à l'équipe de nettoyage ! Les murs sont couverts d'une tapisserie vert et argent, de tableaux et d'armes blanches de toutes sortes. Au bout d'un long tapis rouge de satin se trouve un imposant trône de pierre haut de près de 2 mètres et assis sur ce dernier, un homme massif aux longs membres, avec des cheveux et des favoris gris en bataille. Il se dégage de lui une aura sauvage, dangereuse et fascinante.

La chose la plus marquante chez lui, ce sont ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu électrique magnétique, brillant comme ceux des animaux dans l'obscurité et ses pupilles sont fendues tels ceux des chats. Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, on s'aperçoit que ses dents sont pointues d'une façon anormale. L'homme qui se tient devant moi n'a rien d'humain et tout de l'animal. Avec lui, je n'ai pas à me demander si les loups-garous sont bien réels. Un seul regard à Greyback et je suis convaincu. L'homme est d'une prestance royale, cela on ne peut lui retirer.

En plus des personnes citées et moi-même, une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes sont dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Il s'agit majoritairement de gardes. Les fameux Loufiats qui sont venus nous escorter jusqu'ici. Le reste est composé des anciens et des proches de l'Aleph. Tous ont les yeux posés sur moi. Et si vous voulez savoir, je me sens comme ce pauvre lapin devant les phares d'une voiture. J'espère cependant ne pas finir comme lui : c'est-à-dire écrasé comme une connerie de crêpe. Depuis notre arrivée, le roi n'a pas dit un seul mot.

Il se contente de me fixer silencieusement comme si j'étais un martien venu de la planète des Minimoys. Après près de dix minutes de silence, ma patience qui n'est déjà pas très grande prend la poudre d'escampette. Je me redresse autant que ma petite taille me le permet, prends l'air le plus buté que j'ai dans ma réserve (eh oui ! J'ai bien une réserve d'air buté) et lance mon regard le plus insolent vers le roi de mes deux qui se tient devant moi.

_ Vous voulez ma photo, peut-être ?

Ma question déclenche un vent d'indignation parmi les personnes présentes. Même James Bond s'indigne.

_ Ben quoi ! Ce type me fixe bizarrement depuis près de dix minutes sans dire un mot. Donc, soit il veut ma photo, soit c'est un pervers. Quoi que les deux se vaillent, je rajoute après réflexion.

Un nouveau vent d'indignation se lève, seulement, il est un peu plus fort que le précédent. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué et regarde mes ongles avec une attention particulière. Je crois que l'un d'eux est mal coupé, je devrais peut-être le recouper histoire de le mettre au même niveau que les autres. Pendant que je médite sur ce sujet, oh combien épineux, James Bond s'approche de moi en lançant des regards méfiants un peu partout.

Si j'étais parano (ce que je ne suis absolument pas, même après tout ce que je subis en ce moment), je viendrais à croire qu'il a peur que on nous attaque. Mais comme je viens de le préciser, je ne suis pas parano ! Et puis, pourquoi voudront s'en prendre à nous ? On n'a rien fait de mal que je sache. Si quelqu'un doit s'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est moi et personne d'autre ! Que je sache, c'est moi qui ai été enlevé devant chez moi par un homme qui n'en est pas un vraiment et amené dans un manoir caché au milieu des bois loin de ma famille et de mes amis. Donc, je suis celui qui doit se mettre en pétard et casser la gueule à qui de droit ! Et non, je ne suis pas enfantin !

_ Il est aussi insolent que fût ta mère Remus, s'élève une voix qui tient plus de l'aboiement que d'un son humain. Et tout comme elle, il a de magnifiques yeux. J'ai hâte de les voir lorsqu'il se transformera à la pleine lune.

La voix appartient à l'Aleph. Je ne m'étonne même pas du son produit, car tout de sa personne reflète l'animal qui sommeille en lui et qui n'attend que l'occasion de pouvoir sortir. À la remarque du roi, James Bond se tend comme un arc prêt à servir. Il serre les poings avec tant de force, que je crois percevoir du sang perler de sa main. Un muscle nerveux se trouvant le long de son cou se met à gonfler anormalement et un bruit inquiétant sort de sa gorge. Il est très bas, presque inaudible. Comme il a la tête baissée, je ne peux pas voir son visage. Sans me demander mon avis, ma traitresse de main se saisit de celle de James Bond et la caresse tendrement comme si c'était un putain de clébard.

Je ne sais pas ce que cette conne croit faire, mais elle a tout intérêt à arrêter ses niaiseries avant que je ne lui fasse sa fête ! Eh non ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Oui ! Je suis très sérieux ! Vraiment ! Je sens James Bond se détend sous les douces caresses. Bientôt toutes traces de sa nervosité s'évaporent comme de l'eau sur un sol brulant. Je sais, il y a de bien meilleures métaphores mais je m'en tamponne ! Je me dépêche de remettre ma main à '' sa place'' en la retirant brusquement de celle de James Bond. Ensuite, pour être certain qu'elle ne va pas me refaire le coup, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en prenant une attitude butée et défiante. Je sais, parfois je peux être con.

_ Il semblerait que ce jeune homme ait une certaine influence sur toi, fait remarquer le roi avec curiosité. C'est bien la première fois que tu parviens à regagner ton calme aussi vite suite à la mention de ta défunte mère.

_ Comme vous le savez mon seigneur, les Lupiniards ont un certain pouvoir sur l'humeur de la personne qui leur est destiné. Et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis cette personne, dit James Bond avec une pointe de provocation les yeux rivés dans ceux de son Aleph.

Waouh ! Il en a dans le pantalon celui-là. Et en plus de ça, il sait se saisir d'une occasion lorsqu'elle se présente à lui. Suite à la déclaration de James Bond, Greyback reste silencieux, méditatif. Ses doigts aux longs ongles, ressemblant étrangement à des griffes, battent la mesure sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Son mutisme semble rendre nerveux l'assistance. Je me demande bien pourquoi car même James Bond me parait moins sûr de lui et sur ses gardes. C'est comme s'il craignait une attaque imminente. Merde ! C'est quoi cette ambiance de ouf ! On dirait que tout le monde a peur qu'une bête sauvage leur tombe dessus.

_ C'est vrai que ta mère pouvait calmer les colères de ton père en lui touchant simplement le bras. J'ai toujours été fasciné par le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur Léonard, dit Greyback d'une voix basse, calme. Cependant, cela ne prouve en rien que vous êtes bien destiné l'un à l'autre. Il est arrivé dans le passé qu'une Lupiniard se trompe de compagnon.

_ Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et seulement parce qu'elle a confondu le frère jumeau de son lié avec lui. Et vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est presque impossible de différencier des loups jumeaux, surtout lorsqu'ils proviennent du même œuf.

_ Certes, mais il y a toujours un risque qu'il se trompe sur vous deux. De plus, si mes sources sont bonnes, il ne t'a pas vraiment choisi. C'est toi qui lui as dit que vous étiez liés et non le contraire, conclu l'Aleph de sa voix calme.

_ Vous comme n'importe quel loup savez très bien que tout comme la Lupiniard, son destiné peut lui aussi la reconnaître. Et je vous certifie que je suis bien lié à lui, contredit James Bond avec assurance.

_ Mon fils atteste lui aussi être le compagnon de ce jeune homme, dit le roi des loups. Lequel de vous deux devrais-je croire ? demande-t-il posément.

_ Moi bien entendu ! s'exclama James Bond avec fougue en oubliant toute prudence.

_ Pourquoi ? Le ton employé est d'une froideur polaire.

Personnellement, je ne me risquerais pas à lui répondre.

_ Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi, lui dit James Bond avec une haine qu'il ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes approprié le siège de mon père par la force et la traitrise et avez forcé ma mère à s'accoupler avec vous que vous êtes un vrai Aleph, poursuit-il sans s'inquiéter des traits tordus de Greyback.

J'aurais cru qu'il se serait arrêté là, mais non !

_ Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, seul un loup qui nait d'une Lupiniard et d'un ''vrai' Aleph peut prétendre être le compagnon d'une Lupiniard. Et à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas le cas de votre fils, la rage a complètement envahi le corps et les traits de James Bond.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de me perdre… Oui, j'ai bien dit « me perdre ». Donc, la peur qu'il a de me perdre lui a fait oublier toute prudence. Je me demande ce que je dois en penser. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car tout d'un coup Greyback complètement hors de lui se lève et aboie vers les gardes :

_ Saisissez-vous de ce traître ! Je le veux mort ou vif !


End file.
